Anonymous
by Vocaloid Author Indonesia
Summary: anthology—dari kami, yang bersembunyi di balik anonim. COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

**path and goodbye**

 **warning** cliffhanger

 **note:** mohon dibaca sampai ke catatan di paling bawah! :D

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

"Kau akan mengambil tawaran dari Monsieur Leon?"

Hio mengalihkan perhatian dari baju-baju yang siap dikemas dalam koper. Hanya demi menemukan Bruno, temannya sesama seniman di jalanan, berdiri sambil melipat tangan. Pria itu meringis. Baiklah, bagaimana cara Hio menjelaskannya pada Bruno tanpa membuat pria itu salah paham?

Jujur saja, Hio bingung. Dibandingkan dia, Bruno punya tendensi untuk melakukan miskonsepsi lebih besar. Mungkin ini karena Bruno memang dibesarkan oleh gang-gang jalanan. Terlalu banyak tikungan gelap yang berbahaya dan hal ini membuat Bruno kerap kali mengambil konklusinya sendiri—yang, sialnya, lebih sering salah ketimbang betul.

Hio berhenti sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang, lalu memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan kalimat yang lebih Mudah dipahami. Bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus, tak boleh dilewatkan.

" _Kesempatan bagus._ " Bruno mengulangi dua kata terakhir Hio. Terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendecakkan lidah. Hio bisa menebak jika pria itu tidak menyukai gagasan yang ia keluarkan.

"Apa kita sedang membicarakan tentang uang di sini, Hio? Baiklah, aku mengerti menjadi Manusia Patung di jalanan kota London tidak akan membuatmu sekaya Bill Si Pintu Gerbang."

Bill Gates, Hio memberi koreksian dalam hati.

"Tapi, ayolah, Hio. Menerima tawaran seorang produser teater untuk bergabung ke sirkus karena uangnya lebih bagus?" Bruno melempar tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau melupakan kesenangan jalanan London itu sendiri!"

Hio merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis tipis, lalu melempar pandangan ke jendela berteralis. Jalanan tampak lengang. Sunyi dan Mungkin saja akan terlihat gelap, kalau saja tidak ada lampu penerang di sana.

Mereka ada di flat Hio kini—sebuah apartemen tua bercat merah yang akan terlihat norak, kalau saja catnya belum mengusam oleh debu dan sedikit menyamarkannya dengan langit London yang selalu terlihat abu-abu.

Helaan napas tak kentara keluar.

Ini bukan soal uang, sungguh. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia impikan.

Hio selalu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik lautan, di balik langit London yang kusam, di balik gedung-gedung pencakar modern maupun kastil-kastil tua yang bertengger sejak ratusan tahun.

Ia ingin melihat dunia. Mencicipi bagaimana asinnya embusan angin laut yang ada di balik Pasifik. Merasakan bagaimana terik matahari masuk sampai ke pori-pori di daerah yang lebih kering. Atau, bagaimana rasanya merasakan siang dan malam dalam porsi yang sama banyak di daerah tropis.

Tentu saja, menjadi Manusia Patung di jalanan kota London menyenangkan—hei, ini juga yang menjadi alasan bagi Hio untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bartender di café ujung jalan. Ada Pak Polisi jangkung yang kerap bertugas di sana sambil sesekali menyebrangkan seorang nenek. Ada turis-turis dari Amerika yang lewat dengan mobil wisata. Ada Bruno yang duduk tak jauh darinya sambil bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik. Uang yang diterima per harinya memang tidak seberapa, tapi kebebasan yang ditawarkan menjadi alasan Hio memilih jalanan.

Tapi itu dan _ini_ beda cerita.

London, dibandingkan dengan dunia, hanya sebuah kotak. Sebuah kotak kecil yang berwarna abu-abu. Kusam dan monoton dan membosankan. Pun ketika Musim semi datang, abu-abunya tidak pernah hilang.

Maka, ketika seorang pria bersetelan rapi datang, bicara pada Hio dengan bahasa Inggris bercampur aksen Perancis yang kental dan meninggalkan secarik kartu nama setelahnya, Hio tahu jika ini kesempatan hebat.

"Kami tidak menyelenggarakan sirkus di satu tempat. Kami berpindah-pindah. Benua satu ke benua lain." Begitu gambaran singkat yang Leon berikan padanya.

Bisakah kau bayangkan itu? Hio mendapat kesempatan berkeliling dunia. Lebih hebatnya, dia tetap bisa menjadi Manusia Patung. Takdir seperti datang menjemputnya.

Pastilah ini tiket emas. Hio mendadak merasa diberi kesempatan jadi Alice dan, _jackpot_ -nya, ia tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar kelinci putih kesana-kemari.

"Kalau begitu, ini artinya selamat tinggal."

Hio tidak menjawab apa pun saat Bruno mengatakan ini. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Bruno menolak mengantarnya keluar.

Pria itu hanya bisa mendesah sedih melihat apartemen tua yang telah sepuluh tahun terakhir ditinggalinya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah sedan hitam. Jemputan dari Leon.

 _Yeah,_ selamat tinggal….

* * *

 **Note**

Halo!

Selamat datang di projek antologi kami yang ketiga: **Anonymous.** Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas partisipasi serta dukungannya sehingga kami bisa melanjutkan project antologi ini hingga sekarang.

Singkat kata, ini adalah projek ketika kami. Dan, bisa dibilang, projek ini agak berbeda dari dua antologi sebelumnya. Kenapa? Karena kali ini kami akan mengajak kalian untuk menerka-nerka. Yep. Semua entri yang masuk di sini tidak ada nama pengarangnya. Dan kalian, para readers, bisa menerka-nerka siapakah yang menulis cerita tersebut. Ini seperti main petak umpet. Siapa tahu, ada pengarang favorit kalian yang ikutan dan kalian kenal melalui gaya bahasanya, kan? ;)

Cara untuk berpartisipasinya gampang. Kamu cukup mereview cerita yang ingin kamu tebak. Jangan lupa, sertakan alasannya kenapa kamu berpikir bahwa orang yang menulis cerita tsb adalah orang tebakanmu. Hehe, seru kan~

Ingat loh, ini cuma sekedar ajang senang-senang dan bukannya cari tenar XD

Nah, untuk mempermudah, berikut adalah list para author yang ceritanya akan jadi bahan tebak-tebakan #HEH

Sae Kiyomi, panda dayo, Lily Kotegawa, chounojou, donat enak, akanemori, SarahAmalia, shintarou arisa-chan, Himeko Akari, kindovvf, dan aruunee

Cerita mereka akan dipublikasi besok, setelah itu kalian sudah mulai bisa nebak-nebak, lho! Yeeeey! /o/

p.s chapter ini nggak usah ditebak yah hahaha

salam,

penyelenggara


	2. Antara Pembunuh, Mafia, dan Hati

Namaku Hibiki Lui, aku selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah tiap tahunnya. Itu sebabnya, aku tak memiliki teman satupun, tapi aku tak perduli.

"Oi, _zero_. Kenapa kau masih diam saja?! Bawakan semua barang kami!"

Namaku Hibiki Lui, orang-orang memandang rendah sosok ku. Mereka memanggilku ' _Big Zero_ ', nol besar. Itulah aku. Nilai-nilaiku selalu mendapatkan nol, suatu keajaiban bila aku bisa mendapatkan nilai 20 pada hasil tugas atau ujianku. Kata mereka.

"Hei, aku bisa melihat sesuatu... kau... bukan orang biasa kan?"

Dan saat itu, aku seakan tertarik ke dalam lubang hitam dari mata ungu gelapnya.

* * *

 **Antara Pembunuh, Mafia, dan Hati**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

"Namaku Hibiki Lui, salam kenal."

Hening. Tak ada sambutan meriah seperti biasanya ketika sebuah kelas mendapatkan seorang murid baru. Tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang Hibiki Lui saat ini, pemuda itu memasang wajah datar. Tatapan matanya tampak dingin dan menusuk. Aura tak bersahabat yang ia pancarkan membuat beberapa murid bergidik takut.

Lui sudah biasa mendapatkan sambutan seperti ini, sudah tidak aneh lagi baginya. Pertama-tama ia dikenal dingin. Lalu kemalasan dan kebodohannya mulai tersebar ke seluruh kelas. Dan di akhir semester, ketika pergantian tahun dan ujian berakhir. Orang-orang menatapnya tidak percaya, mulai menganggapnya monster dan tak akan ada yang bisa melupakannya sekalipun ia telah pindah sekolah.

Hibiki Lui, setiap tahunnya ia memang harus berpindah-pindah sekolah mengikuti sang ayah. Menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh drama dan kebohongan.

"Kau bukan orang biasa..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang siswa yang seakan menariknya ke dalam lubang hitam.

Shion Taito. Teman sebangkunya. Menatapnya dengan mata sayu beriris ungu gelapnya. Dari mata pemuda itu Lui bisa melihatnya, nafsu membunuh. Mungkinkah ia benar-benar seorang pembunuh? Lui tidak tahu, namun ia selalu merasa berada dalam bahaya ketika tengah bersamanya.

"Erm... Shion Taito? Siapa itu?"

Setiap murid yang ia tanyai selalu menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Memangnya ada yang namanya Shion Taito di sini?"

Mereka seakan menghindari tatapan Lui. Mereka... seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau bergurau? Seingatku tak ada murid dengan nama seperti itu."

Dia ada. Dan sekarang dia ada tepat di sebelahnya, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan apapun yang Lui tanyakan tentang dirinya pada orang-orang.

"Kau mafia..."

Lui tersedak minumannya sendiri, menatap pemuda berambut ungu di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Nilai sempurna..."

Jari telunjuk pemuda itu kini menempel di bibir Lui, senyuman yang diberikan pemuda itu membuat tubuh Lui seakan membeku.

"Kamuflase yang sempurna, berbaur dengan para murid yang tak berotak dengan berpura-pura bodoh. Lalu menjatuhkan mereka dengan nilai sempurna yang tak terduga. Menggenggam mereka satu persatu dalam kekuasaanmu. Sudah berapa banyak korban yang kau jatuhkan, hm?"

Lui tak membalas, ia menggigil tiba-tiba. Shion Taito benar-benar berbahaya. Berbahaya bagi orang-orang sepertinya.

"Orang-orang tak berguna harus dihancurkan." Lui mendesis, dari nadanya ia terdengar marah namun juga takut.

"Aku ingin mendengar semuanya, yang aslinya." Taito tersenyum hangat, namun bagi Lui senyuman itu mengerikan. Senyum yang menghipnotis.

Dan tanpa sadar Lui mulai bercerita.

* * *

Dunia ini tidak akan pernah bisa damai. Itulah yang Lui pikirkan. Bocah berumur enam tahun itu terpaksa hidup dengan membunuh satu sama lain. Mengkhianati atau dikhianati. Menguasai atau dikuasai. Yang Lui kenal hanyalah bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Dan bunuh saja.

Orang tuanya adalah mafia. Mereka adalah famili mafia terbesar dan terkuat. Hibrifa Famiglia. Karena itu, Hibiki Lui tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

"Kenapa... kau melakukan ini?"

Sejak berumur enam tahun ia sudah diajari untuk membunuh. Tangannya sudah berlumuran darah sejak usianya masih dini. Hatinya sudah tak ada, dirinya sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

"Pertama-tama kita hancurkan generasi-generasi yang dirasa dapat mengalahkan kita. Dan buat mereka yang haus akan kekuatan tunduk pada kita."

Lalu Lui mulai berpindah-pindah sekolah sejak SD. Menipu bocah-bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa itu dengan kebodohannya, membuatnya sering menjadi bahan bullyan dan mendapat julukan ' _Big Zero_ '. Lalu di puncaknya, ketika ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung. Hibiki Lui yang asli mulai keluar, singa yang tertidur di dalam tubuhnya mulai mengamuk.

"Bagi kalian yang mengkhianatiku akan terbunuh."

Diumur tujuh tahun, dengan meraih nilai ujian yang semuanya sempurna ia menggenggam seluruh kendali sekolah yang ia datangi. Guru, senior, junior, teman seperjuangannya di kelas. Mereka menyembahnya, meminta ampun dan mulai dipekerjakan sebagai budak hingga mati.

Teman-temannya yang menentang dibunuh seketika, dijadikan contoh untuk membuktikan bahwa Hibrifa Famiglia bagaikan Tuhan yang tak bisa ditentang. Tak bisa dikalahkan.

Lui seakan memiliki sayap hitam dewa kematian.

* * *

"Nah, anak-anak sekian pelajaran hari ini. Belajarlah yang rajin di rumah dan jangan lupa mengerjakan peer kalian. Jangan sampai kalian menjadi seperti si _Big Ze_ — maksudku Lui yang tak pernah mendapatkan nilai. Benar-benar bodoh."

Tawa menghina langsung meledak. Lui hanya menatap datar sang guru wanita yang kini balas menatapnya hina.

"Bukankah itu sikap yang tak seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh seorang guru profesional, Meiko- _sensei_?"

Hening. Seluruh murid terdiam dengan wajah takut, sang guru— Meiko- _sensei_ juga terdiam menatap sosok Shion Taito dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan para murid. Takut.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau bermaksud menyombongkan diri sebagai guru tak berguna, eh?"

"Si-si-siapa yang berbicara ya? A-ah bahkan kita tak bisa melihat wujudnya. Ha-haha-ha..."

"Ha-hahahaha..."

Saat itu Lui sadar, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa takut ketika tengah bersama seorang Shion Taito. Namun semua orang, semua orang sangat ketakutan. _Siapa sebenarnya dia?_ Lui benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Meiko- _sensei_ pindah ke kota lain kemarin. Jadi, saya Megurine Luka akan menggantikannya sebagai wali kelas kalian."

Berita keesokan harinya benar-benar mengejutkan. Hanya karena seorang Shion Taito yang pendiam itu angkat bicara untuk menegur, sang guru langsung kabur begitu saja. Ketakutan hanya karena pemuda berumur enam belas tahun.

 _Tidak, itu bohong. Pasti bohong._

Lui melirik ke arah Taito, mendapati pemuda ungu tersebut tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan tenang. _Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?_

"Hei, Hibiki Lui." Lui menoleh, Taito menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti biasanya. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat Lui berkeringat dingin. "Kutunggu kau di halaman belakang sekolah. Nanti."

Taito kembali tersenyum hangat, senyuman mengerikan yang membuat siapapun tunduk padanya. Tangan Lui gemetar, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsetrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung— tidak, lebih tepatnya ia memang tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia benar-benar ketakutan dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Mana mungkin ia ketakutan hanya karena pemuda enam belas tahun di sebelahnya kan?

* * *

"Nah, Hibiki Lui. Kau bebas bertanya."

Lui memandang datar pemuda itu. Mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah saat ini dan rasa penasaran Lui semakin memuncak.

"Kau... kenapa kau dianggap tak ada?"

Shion Taito mulai memanjat satu-satunya pohon besar di sana. Sedangkan Lui terdiam menunggu dengan sabar.

"Karena mereka takut pada kematian."

Jawabannya membuat Lui sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau bukan orang bodoh, aku tahu itu."

Lui mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tak perduli jika kuku-kukunya telah melukai kulit putihnya. Lui memang tahu, ia tahu maksud Taito. Tapi Lui selalu berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, ia tak mau percaya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah—

"Aku memang pembunuh bayaran."

—seorang pembunuh.

Taito menyeringai, Lui mengenal seringaian itu. Ia pernah melihatnya, tiga tahun lalu. Saat ibunya terbunuh tepat di hadapannya, juga ayahnya. Momen yang membuatnya benar-benar ketakutan terhadap seringaian itu.

"Kenapa kau... dengan santainya tidak menyembunyikan identitasmu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku adalah seorang pembunuh." ujar Taito santai sambil terus memanjat. "Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, seorang Shion Taito sangat berbahaya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mereka beranggapan kalau kau itu berbahaya?"

"Ah, kau terdengar seperti reporter sekarang..." Taito berpura-pura jengkel. "Karena kau sudah menceritakan kisahmu, aku akan menceritakannya juga."

* * *

"Shion Taito, mohon bantuannya teman-teman."

Senyuman hangatnya seakan menghipnotis. Pribadinya yang tampak lembut dan sopan membuat siapapun merasa nyaman. Tak ada yang curiga atau mengira ia adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Hei, lihat... Teiru dan Tei kembali berulah."

Meskipun hidup di dunia yang kejam, Taito selalu menyendiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat dua orang murid SMA— yang bahkan sepertinya tak punya keahlian apapun —menindas yang lemah.

"Amatir..." Taito tersenyum miring. Ia tampak menikmati penindasan tersebut tanpa ada niatan menghentikan mereka.

"Teiru! Tei! Hentikan!"

Lalu Taito sadar, ada yang salah di sini. Dua anak bernama Teiru dan Tei. Mereka bukan amatir, mereka bukan orang-orang biasa. Mereka berdua. Taito kenal mereka, mereka berdua adalah si kembar... penerus Scottei Famiglia.

"Sialan, seharusnya aku sadar." tidak, bukan nada kesal, takut, ataupun khawatir yang digunakan Taito. Pemuda itu jusru menyeringai senang.

"Wah, wah, Sukone-senpai. Nyalimu pasti hanya sebesar kacang polong sampai-sampai kalian menindas yang lebih lemah ya."

Teiru dan Tei mendongak, mendapati Taito yang tengah duduk di ambang jendela kelasnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kau... apa maksudmu hah?! Mau kuhajar?!"

"Kak, jangan terpancing oleh mulut besar anak itu."

Taito melirik ke arah korban si kembar, melemparkan senyuman hangat yang entah mengapa kini tampak mengerikan bagi setiap orang.

"Yah, aku yakin kalian itu hanya anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Makanya sikap kalian jadi seperti..."

"Tutup mulutmu, keparat! Kami masih punya orang tua!"

"Teiru!"

Teiru yang tampaknya mudah terpancing emosi menyerang Taito. Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu berusaha memukulnya dan menjatuhkannya. Namun Taito terus mengelak, ia tak membalas serangan Teiru. Ia hanya terus mengejek, memancing emosi kedua penerus Scottei Famiglia.

"Scottei Famiglia..."

Bisikan kecil di telinga Teiru seakan melumpuhkannya, masih dengan senyumannya Taito menjatuhkan Teiru. Berbalik menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"Panggilkan guru! Panggilkan guru! Cepaat!" Tei berteriak panik, beberapa siswa-siswi segera memanggil guru seperti yang diperintahkan.

Namun ketika orang-orang dewasa berseragam yang dipanggil guru itu tiba semuanya sudah terlambat. Entah bagaimana caranya, Teiru sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di sebelah Taito.

Tei menjerit histeris, para guru dan seluruh siswa-siswi terdiam shock.

"Scottei Famiglia... harus dihancurkan..."

Dan Tei bersumpah, ia seakan melihat sepasang sayap mengerikan di belakang punggung seorang Shion Taito.

Pembunuhan pertama yang dilakukan oleh seorang siswa di sekolah secara terang-terangan sangat menggemparkan. Gosip tentang pembunuhan itu telah beredar di sekolahnya. Tak ada lagi yang mau mendekatinya, ia dicap berbahaya. Orang-orang mulai menganggapnya tak ada. Mereka ketakutan, mereka tak ingin berurusan dengannya. Bahkan para guru tak berani berbuat apa-apa. Meskipun seharusnya Taito telah dikeluarkan, ia tetap datang, mengancam akan menghancurkan sekolah bila ia kembali diusir. Dan para guru sepakat untuk menganggap bahwa Shion Taito sudah mati.

Faktanya, Shion Taito adalah ancaman bagi dunia ini. Dunia yang sudah lama hancur oleh peperangan tiada henti.

* * *

Lui menggigit ibu jarinya. Pemuda itu kini tengah bersandar di pohon yang dipanjat Taito. _Bahkan ia membunuh tanpa perduli tempat dan situasi..._

"Sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Taito muncul tiba-tiba dengan posisi terbalik. Menjadikan kedua kakinya pengait di dahan pohon untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Orang-orang biasa mungkin akan berteriak kaget bila diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hei, Shion Taito."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kemana perginya Meiko- _sensei_?"

"Kenapa kau perduli?"

Tak ada jawaban. Lui dan Taito sama-sama terdiam. Lui tidak tahu, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan Meiko-sensei. Tapi, apa ia perlu alasan untuk menanyakan keadaan gurunya sendiri?

"Meiko- _sensei_ itu... dia anggota salah satu mafia."

Dengan refleks Lui mengangkat kepalanya kaget.

"Bukan orang penting sih, dia itu juga lemah sebenarnya. Tapi..." Taito melompat turun, mendarat dengan kedua kakinya di hadapan Lui. "Dia sudah tahu identitas kita, jadi... aku membunuhnya."

Bisikan terakhir itu membuat Lui lemas, ia sudah menduganya. Meiko- _sensei_ bukannya kabur, ia sudah tahu hal itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak pernah mau percaya bahwa pemuda bernama Shion Taito ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran? Kenapa? Padahal ia sendiri takut padanya, tapi kenapa... kenapa ia justru merasa nyaman?

"Kau mirip dengan ibumu ya..." Taito menatap lurus mata Lui. "Wajahmu... juga matamu..."

"Kau kenal ibuku?"

Taito tersenyum mengucapkan sesuatu, lalu Lui tertawa kecil. Sinis. Tawa yang dipaksakan.

" _Aku yang membunuhnya._ "

Taito menatap Lui yang masih tertawa, tak ada air mata di wajah pemuda oranye itu. Lui masih tertawa, reaksi yang tak diinginkan oleh seorang Shion Taito.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Karena aku merasa lucu."

 _Lucu? Apanya yang lucu?_ Taito tidak mengerti. _Apa benar, seorang Hibiki Lui, penerus resmi Hibrifa Famiglia sudah tak memiliki hati?_

Taito tidak menyukai reaksi Lui. Ia benar-benar membenci reaksi Lui. Seharusnya Lui menangis, seharusnya Lui marah, seharusnya Lui saat ini membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa Lui tertawa? Kenapa ia merasa lucu?

Plak.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih Lui. Pemuda oranye itu mendongak, mendapati ekspresi marah Taito.

"Kena... pa?"

"Kau tahu, reaksimu itu tidak pantas! Kalau reaksimu seperti ini, sebaiknya kau tidak pernah mengenal ibumu sejak awal! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan anak-anak yang tak memiliki orang tua?! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan mereka yang bahkan tidak sempat melihat orang tuanya sejak lahir?!"

Tidak, bukan ini yang ingin Taito katakan. Bukan ini. _Sialan... kenapa aku tidak bisa jujur?_

"Kau..."

Lui tetap diam, menunggu kalimat Taito selanjutnya.

"Kau... aku tahu kau marah, aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi kenapa kau berusaha terlihat kuat?" Taito menarik nafas, kembali duduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Ibumu... kau sangat menyayangi ibumu kan?"

"Merasa bersalah, eh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya iri."

"Iri?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau... aku pasti sudah mengamuk sekarang. Haha, menyedihkan aku saja tidak mengenal orang tuaku sendiri."

Lui memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bersandar kembali pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku merasa lucu dan... bodoh?"

Taito yang awalnya menunduk kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda berambut ungu itu kembali dikejutkan oleh senyuman tulus yang terukir di wajah Lui.

"Apa?"

Aneh. Seharusnya Taito bisa membaca pikiran orang lain seperti biasa. Bahkan walaupun orang tersebut adalah hitman terkuat dalam sejarah. Tapi kenapa kali ini sulit untuk membaca pikiran pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu?

"Entah sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini. Sejak pertama kali kau menegurku? Sejak aku merasa dalam bahaya tiap bersamamu? Atau sejak kau selalu mencuri roti yang kubeli di kantin?" Lui kembali tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi anehnya, aku tak mau membuangnya begitu saja."

Taito tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama. Berusaha menatap mata Lui yang terus membuang muka. Berusaha membaca pikiran pemuda itu.

"Sejak awal aku sudah menduganya, kau pasti seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi aku tetap saja tak mau mempercayainya. Padahal saat ini kematian sudah di depan mataku, orang yang kini tengah menyembunyikan pisaunya untuk menikamku tepat berada di hadapanku. Dan aku tetap tak ingin percaya bahwa pemuda bernama Shion Taito mendekatiku untuk membunuhku."

Taito terbelalak. Bagaimana Lui bisa tahu? Bagaimana calon pemimpin mafia itu bisa tahu dibalik blazer birunya tersimpan sebilah pisau dengan rapi?

 _Oh ya, benar juga..._ Taito tertawa kecil dalam hati. _Gosip tentang Hibiki Lui itu ternyata benar... anak ini memang hebat._

"Bodohnya... orang yang seharusnya kubenci, orang yang seharusnya kubunuh, orang yang seharusnya kujauhi. Justru membuatku nyaman, dan tanpa sadar..." Lui berdiri dari posisinya, menatap Taito yang balas menatapnya dari bawah. "Aku... telah menyimpang. Mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak kucintai."

Taito terdiam, membeku. Kepalanya tertunduk. Baru kali ini ia mendapat pengakuan seperti itu dari targetnya. Dan itu salah, jelas salah. Tapi kenapa... ada yang _aneh_...?

"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya, karena ini tentu saja terlarang."

"Curang..."

"Eh...?"

"Kau curang," Taito mendongak. "Kau membuatku tak bisa membunuhmu tahu."

Lui sedikit tersenyum, bukan senyuman licik ataupun palsu. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Kecuali Taito. Hei Shion Taito, apakah kau akan menerima cintanya?

"Tapi..."

Taito bangkit berdiri. Tepat pada saat itu Lui merasakan tusukan yang kuat di perutnya. Dan ia sadar, Taito menusuknya. Taito membunuhnya.

 _Bodoh_... Lui membatin. _Misi tetaplah misi, seorang pro tak mungkin tergoyahkan hanya karena sesuatu yang disebut cinta..._

"Maaf, Lui. Aku terpaksa membunuhmu." Taito menarik kembali pisaunya dengan kasar, membuat Lui meringis menahan sakit. "Kebohonganmu itu tak akan membuatku menghentikan misi yang sudah diberikan padaku. Lagipula, aku juga masih menaruh dendam padamu."

"Den... dam...?"

"Kau ingat gadis berambut biru yang kau temui di taman kota beberapa minggu lalu?" Taito membungkuk, menarik kasar rambut oranye Lui hingga pemuda itu mendongak. "Ingat tidak?"

Tentu saja, Lui masih mengingatnya. Ia sangat mengingatnya. Saat itu, saat gadis itu terbunuh di taman kota. Teman pertamanya, mati karena melindunginya. Dari hujan peluru yang mengincar nyawanya. Gadis tomboy yang dengan berani berdiri di hadapannya saat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Dia adalah...

Shion Kaiko...

"Adik ku..." Lui terbelalak, "adik ku mati karena kau! Gara-gara kau... ini semua gara-gara kau..."

Taito melepaskan cengkeramannya, membiarkan Lui kembali terduduk lemas. Lalu pemuda itu menatapnya. Dingin, tak berperasaan.

"Tenang saja, Hibiki Lui..." Taito berdiri membelakangi, "kau tak akan langsung mati karena aku tak suka membiarkan targetku langsung kehilangan nyawanya. Racun itu akan menyiksamu perlahan, sangat perlahan sampai-sampai kau merasa tubuhmu seperti dicabik-cabik oleh kuku-kuku harimau."

"Shion... Taito..."

"Apa?"

"Apa... kau... menganggapku... berbohong...?"

Lui mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah, sebelah matanya tertutup menahan rasa sakit yang sangat akibat racun yang diberikan Taito saat menusuknya. Dan yang ia dapati hanyalah seorang Shion Taito berdiri tegap memunggunginya.

"Aku tak mau memikirkannya..."

 _Begitu... haha, mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu berharap. Ah, bodohnya... kenapa aku menyimpang begini sih... membuat malu keluarga Hibrifa saja..._

Lui kembali meringis, ia menekan lukanya dengan kuat. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya mulai kabur. Tak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya, sekolah sudah sepi. Meminta bantuan pada keluarganya pun tak akan mungkin. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas.

"Aku benar-benar tak mau memikirkan semuanya..."

Lui terengah-engah, keringat dingin terus mengalir. Suara Taito terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Pemuda itu pun ambruk, tangannya berusaha menutupi luka yang membuat darahnya terus mengalir keluar. _Racun itu benar-benar mengerikan..._

"Taito..."

Lui mengerang, ia berguling. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan lagi. Teriakannya tertahan, suaranya tiba-tiba tak bisa keluar. _Racun apa ini?!_

"Maaf, Lui... aku harus pergi..."

 _Pergi_... Lui tak tahu apa yang Taito katakan, hanya satu kata yang samar terdengar olehnya. _Pergi_...

"Taito... jangan... pergi..."

Ingin sekali Lui mengatakan itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Suaranya tak keluar. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menggeliat, berguling, tersiksa oleh rasa sakit dari lukanya yang dalam.

Taito sendiri menutup matanya, ia bisa membacanya. Apa yang ingin Lui katakan, entah kenapa ia bisa mendengarnya. Kenapa? Padahal ia sempat lega karena tak bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini ia dapat membacanya? Apa mungkin itu karena—

"Selamat tinggal, Hibiki Lui."

—ia tahu cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Antara pembunuh dan targetnya, antara mafioso dan musuhnya. Mau bagaimana pun caranya, Taito dan Lui sama-sama mengerti... takdir tak akan pernah mempersatukan keduanya.


	3. Bangau Kertas

**Bangau Kertas**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Jika diberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk hidup, Clara ingin berterima kasih.

Ada sekali, dua kali, mungkin tiga tawa Bruno yang menyelamatkan dia dari jarum-jarum suntik. Sekali, dua, mungkin sepuluh di mana Bruno melipatkan origami bangau lalu meletakkannya di bingkai luar jendela. Bersama bangau-bangau kertas lain yang telah jatuh disenggol angin lalu tersapu penjaga kebun, berakhir di tumpukan daun kering sebelum dibakar. Asapnya membubung tinggi.

Origami bangau kali ini berwarna biru. Clara bangun tepat ketika Bruno tiba di balik jendela sana, hampir meletakkan bangau kertas kemudian pergi. Namun terhenti karena Clara menatapnya.

Bruno tersenyum lebar. Berjalan mendekat. Beberapa helai daun tersangkut di rambut. Dengan cengiran riang tanpa dosa seperti itu, Bruno terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun. Clara tidak tahu umur Bruno sesungguhnya, dan Bruno pun juga tidak tahu umur Clara.

Clara hampir tidak melihat mulut Bruno bergerak.

 _Hei!_ Bruno menyapa, naik ke ceruk dinding agar Clara dapat melihatnya tidak sebatas kepala. Ia mengetuk kaca dengan buku-buku jari. _Apa kabar?_

Clara mengerjap. Untuk sesaat berusaha memahami. Itu adalah kali pertama Bruno mengajaknya bicara. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Clara tidak ingin berpikir lama. Ia menganggukkan kepala, bersusah-payah menarik segaris senyum. Mungkin itu tindakan yang nyaris sia-sia. Bruno pasti kesulitan menyadari senyumnya di balik masker oksigen. Mungkin Bruno akan menganggap Clara tidak ramah. Mungkin Bruno akan tersinggung. Karena sudah sekian kali mata Bruno tersenyum menyapa, sambil meletakkan sebuah bangau kertas yang terlipat rapi lalu melambaikan tangan, namun Clara hanya memandangi bangau kertas serta mata Bruno. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tapi Bruno melihat senyum Clara.

* * *

Jika diberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk hidup, Bruno ingin berterima kasih.

Ada satu, dua, mugnkin dua puluh atau tiga puluh kali Bruno mendapati gadis kecil itu bermain. Tawa riang mengiringinya berlari di atas kaki telanjang yang kebal terhadap ranting-ranting patah, kerikil bahkan cemara yang mengering. Gadis kecil itu pasti sebaya Bruno. Menggenggam benang layang-layang dan mengajaknya terbang, terbang, menemukan langit, gadis kecil yang punya mata hitam cemerlang itu melepas benang di penghujung hari. Membiarkan layang-layang sederhana menjemput awan. Waktu itu, mata Bruno menyipit.

Bruno tidak suka melihat anak itu tertawa. Seolah dunia begitu baik padanya. Bruno benci melihat anak itu tertawa sedangkan ia membisu. Maka Bruno mulai menutup jendela setiap kali sore tiba demi menghindari anak pemain layang-layang. Menenggelamkan kepala di balik bantal lalu berusaha mengabaikan tawa menyenangkan di luar sana. Bruno sangat tidak suka. Anak pemain layang-layang menapaki padang rumput dan bersuka-ria, sementara puntu rumah Bruno selalu tertutup dan dikunci. Bruno tidak suka. Sangat, sangat, sangat tidak suka.

(Tapi suatu hari—

" _Hei, kau yang sembunyi di balik jendela! Jangan mengurung diri terus, ayo main sama-sama!"_

 _Ketika Bruno membuka jendela, sebuah layang-layang diulurkan tepat ke depan mukanya. Anak itu pasti senang bermain di mana saja. Lutut dan baju yang ditempeli tanah_. _Juga keberanian memanjat pagar rumah lalu menyelinap._

 _Bruno tidak pernah menerima ajakan itu—dia mau, mungkin malah sangat mau, bersenang-senang di bawah siraman matahari, namun masih ada buku-buku menanti diselesaikan di atas meja belajar (Bruno tidak suka membaca, tidak, tidak suka.) Tapi satu ajakan itu sempurna menguapkan rasa benci yang tidak pernah punya alasan; meluluhkan hatinya.)_

Ada satu, dua, berkali-kali—Bruno sudah berhenti menghitung—Bruno melihat gadis itu mengamati dunia. Bola mata hitam cemerlang dengan hanya sisa-sisa cahaya. Memandangi langit seolah ingin kembali. Langit favoritnya dulu, kala kakainya yang lincah masih kerap dan selalu ingin bersenang-senang, dari bertelanjang kaki hingga ia bersepatu sambil menggendong tas berisi buku-buku, dunianya kian berkembang hingga umur belasan yang orang-orang bilang manis. (Dan dia mulai menerima pernyataan cinta, dan dia mulai mencintai.) Langit miliknya dulu begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Itu dulu, sebelum—sebelum—sebelum ia membuka mata lalu menerima bahwa kakinya tidak lagi merindukan langit.

Bruno bukan sengaja mengamati. Dia melewati jendela itu beberapa kali. Mengamati taman samping yang ditumbuhi perdu dan pot-pot mini.

Mata cemerlang itu kontras dengan keriangan kupu-kupu menghinggapi serbuk sari.

* * *

Clara ingin, satu kali saja, mengucapkan terima kasih.

Waktu itu hujan, dan lampu-lampu berkedip beberapa kali namun tak sampai mati. Clara ingin bangkit untuk menarik gorden. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa menakutinya walau gelap di luar dan bayangan pohon seolah melambai, derak kaca dihempas angin kencang. Semoga tidak ada badai. Clara ingin bangkit untuk menutup gorden, namun dia tidak beranjak. _(Tidak bisa.)_

Suasana begitu sepi. Hanya sekali dua kali bayangan orang melintas di selasar, bunyi tak-tok-tak-tok hak rendah diredam tamparan hujan pada atap. Clara menarik napas. Malam ini akan jadi panjang bagi bangau kertas di kusen luar jendela—

 _Bangau kertas._ Clara tersentak. Membuka mata lebar-lebar. Ada sebuah bangau kertas di kusen jendela luar, berwarna hijau muda, rentang sayapnya sudah kuyup. Hanya sayapnya yang basah. Clara mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Kaca jendela itu telah telak basah diguyur hujan. Tapi bangau kertas itu tidak. Sebelum hujan, tidak ada bangau kertas hijau muda di sana. Hanya biru. Lantas—lantas—

 _Hanya sayapnya yang layu. Bukankah itu memberinya sejumput harapan?_

Bruno masih menyempatkan diri meletakkan bangau kertas.

* * *

 _Apa kabar?_

Clara berhenti melangkah. Memandangi perdu dan pot-pot mini. Ada sebuah jendela. Dan sebuah bangau kertas, origami berwarna merah muda, masih baru dan baru saja diletakkan. Clara dapat merasakan angin berembus melewati tubuhnya, tubuhnya yang kembali bebas, kakinya yang kembali pada _langit_ dan jiwanya yang tertawa di bawah matahari, tubuhnya yang _transparan_.

Clara tersenyum. Mengambil bangau kertas itu lalu menelusuri rentang sayapnya, membisikkan sesuatu, dan bangau kertas itu, yang dilipat dengan kertas lipat warna merah muda, bergerak sebelum terbang mengangkasa. Menjemput kawan-kawannya yang telah lebih dulu mengudara bebas.

 _Terima kasih._

* * *

Di antara perdu dan pot-pot mini, tak ada sesosok apapun mengamati jendela.


	4. Fans

**Fans**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

"Karena yang diinginkan fans hanyalah _hints_."—S.K. Pelaku pelanggaran HAM berat. Mencari alasan. Sudah diringkus aparat keamanan.

Menjadi artis tidaklah mudah—tentu saja. Tidak semua orang bisa tahan menanggung profesi satu ini. Makan-makan dengan teman dipotreti, jalan sama teman cewek jadi skandal, bahkan buang bungkus permen pun bungkusnya langsung diperkosa (baca: direbutin).

Artis adalah profesi yang berjasa. Mau melakukan berbagai hal hanya demi orang lain—tentu hal itu harus dibatasi oleh ketentuan. Bagaimanapun, artis juga manusia yang memiliki hak hidup yang harus dihormati oleh manusia lain, jangan meniru orang ini—

Namanya Shion Kaito, pemuda biru yang memiliki hobi menabung dan menghormati orang tua saat kecil. Sayangnya, anak polos biru ini mau tak mau harus memasuki dunia luar, hati polosnya tercoreng oleh nafsu duniawi. Tepat ulang tahunnya yang ke 12, ia dicium oleh teman sebangkunya berinisial G.K.

Kaito adalah anak pintar dan resiko orang pinter; datang-datang ditanyain pr biasa, saat latihan dicontek biasa, dan pura-pura budek saat ulangan juga biasa. Jika Kaito mau, ia bisa menjadi presiden.

Pada umur 17 tahun, ia diseret kakaknya tersayang—Kaiko— untuk mengikuti kontes artis kecil-kecilan di balai desa. Alasannya sih, karena dia mirip Minho—aktor terkenal yang baru-baru ini naik daun. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di atas panggung _megasize_ dan di bawah kamera menyilaukan berkelap-kelip sibuk mengambil posenya dari sudut manapun. Debutnya sebagai aktor memang patut diberi jempol.

Pertanyaan: Bagaimana S.K. Bisa dituduh sebagai pelaku tindak asusila? Mari kita bahas.

Tiga jam sebelum pertunjukan Live.

Shion Kaito berkutat dengan laptop kecilnya—bukannya ia miskin, tapi hanya saja laptop ini mudah dibawa, memangnya artis mana yang miskin?—membuka sebuah situs yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi trending di antara remaja-remaja (mesum semacam _fujoshi_ ) sebut saja Tamblr. Apa salahnya kalau artis juga tak ingin ketinggalan gaul?

Tidak, Kaito bukanlah artis sombong yang tidak mau berlatih hanya karena sudah profesional, hanya saja ia tidak bisa berjalan karena ulah produser berkepala botak licin yang menangani perannya—Sang produser mengaku tidak melakukan hal senonoh pada pemuda seksi tersebut, hanya saja ia memberikan peran yang cukup susah pada Kaito, yaitu peran diatas. Sucikan pikiranmu, hai para pembaca.

Ada pepatah mengatakan keingin-tahuan bisa menjadi biang kerok sebuah bencana, penasaran, Kaito mengetik namanya di mesin pencari media sosial itu. Setelah meng- _scroll_ beberapa, Kaito tutup laptop. Menenangkan diri.

Bayang-bayang aktor bertubuh marina pasangannya saat drama nanti tidak mau lepas dari otaknya. Mikuo Hatsune namanya, pemuda feminim yang (anehnya) memiliki tubuh agak biola. Agak kok, agak. Pemuda yang masih mempercayai bahwa peri itu ada, UFO itu nyata. Super hemat jika menyangkut keuangan. _Marsmallow_? Tenang, ada yupi.

Sang pelaku dan korban dikabarkan lumayan akrab saat beberapa hari saat latihan, Kaito masa itu lagi haus popularitas. Kaito masa itu lagi bejat. Tolong beri tanda di kalender, minggu akhir bulan Kaito masa-masanya PMS. Pasca masa stres.

Latar sudah dipasang bunga sakura berguguran, suara latar sudah bertema sedih, dua manusia di atas panggung saling tatap-menatap. Kaito meraih tangan Mikuo, lalu menariknya secara kasar. Penonton menarik nafas, palang merah siap siaga dibelakang.

Mikuo tidak tahu, produser tidak tahu, penonton tidak tahu, apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda biru yang sudah ternodai lelucon duniawi itu.

Tidak perlu ada yang tahu.

Cukup sang empunya yang tahu.

Kaito tersenyum dalam hati, ia menatap Mikuo tegas.

Tangannya meraih surai hijau Mikuo, Mikuo sendiri—entah terbawa suasana atau apa—mulai geli-geli.

Tanpa memedulikan naskah Kaito tersenyum lembut dan mencium bibir perawan Mikuo.

Mikuo.

Kaito.

Mencium.

Mencium.

Mencium.

Bibir.

Bibi—?

"BA—piip—KAM—piip—MO—piip—T!"

Mikuo merapalkan nama-nama binatang setelah terdiam 30 detik akibat _shock_ berat. Setelah memberi cap tangan sempurna di pipi _chuby_ Kaito. Kaito _shock_. Mikuo meninggalkan panggung dengan dramatis. Penonton ( _fujoshi_ ) menjadi korban, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang koma.

Kaito mengejar Mikuo, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang,"

Mikuo berjalan semakin cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tirai ditutup.

—Padahal scene saat itu adalah scene dimana Pria A (Kaito) memukul Pria B (Mikuo) karena sudah mempermainkan orang yang ia sukai (bohongan). Bukan lapangan homo secara langsung.

* * *

Mikuo menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini.

Sudahilah. Ia tidak kuat. Sudah terlalu lama ia pendam semua ini. Ia menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Kaito berbisik tepat di telinganya "Jangan kau pendam, keluarkan saja semuanya,"

—tendangan telak di perut Kaito, Mikuo bisa membuka dojo karate.

"Mesum! Bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk sini!?"

Sejak kejadian ciuman (sepihak) itu, Mikuo tidak pernah mau menatap dunia hiburan lagi. Jangankan dunia hiburan, Mikuo nyaris saja tidak akan pernah menatap dunia lagi. Saksi bisunya adalah sumbu kompor di pojokan kamarnya.

Mikuo tahu dia cantik. Mikuo tahu dia imut. Mikuo tahu dia keren. Mikuo tahu, tapi tetap saja itu namanya pelecehan—tanpa Mikuo sadari, ia sempat narsis. Kaito memang patut diberi jempol, tidak gentar jika diiming-imingi fans makin banyak, mencium Mikuo bagai bernafas. Tidak perlu energi ekstra.

"Ayolah, itu hanya kecupan tanpa perasaan—" Kaito berujar. Maaf saja kalau hati Mikuo bak gadis perawan.

"—Kau belum merasakan yang tingkat selanjutnya, bagian awalnya sakit, tapi lama-lama enak kok,"

Sebiji kulkas menyapa wajah aktor biru tersebut.

—H.M. Mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada aparat hukum yang bersedia meringkus pria berinisial S.K. Yang sudah menzalimi dirinya. Tidak lupa ambulan yang sudah susah payah menyelamatkan pria biru itu, walau sebenarnya H.M. Tidak begitu menginginkannya.


	5. Ghost?

**Ghost?**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Aku berdiam diri di atap sekolah menikmati hembusan angin musim panas yang entah kenapa terasa menyejukkan sehabis istirahat makan siang. Aku tak peduli jika nanti ada seorang guru atau pekerja sekolah lainnya memarahiku karena kabur saat jam pelajaran.

Justru aku ingin membuat para guru itu menyadari keberadaanku!

Oke, oke, memang aku ke sekolah tidak membawa buku atau semacamnya, tapi setidaknya aku masih mengenakan seragam dan selalu mengikuti semua pelajaran meskipun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menatap telapak tanganku yang lebih pucat dari biasanya dan menghela nafas lagi.

Tadi, Kagamine Rin sempat menggeleng sambil mengusap-usap matanya, bahkan dia sampai mengelap kacamatanya yang masih bersih mengkilat, saat dia tak sengaja bertatapan denganku. Entahlah, sejak saat itu dia tidak mau melihat, bahkan melirik pun tidak, ke arah mejaku. Dia kelihatan seperti takut.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa keberadaanku begitu dilupakan, mungkin kata yang tepat adalah diabaikan, dan kenapa aku dianggap tidak ada.

Iya, sampai namaku pun hilang dari daftar absensi kelas.

Halo, aku di depan kalian dan kalian hanya melewatiku begitu saja? Atau aku ada di samping kalian tapi kalian menganggap keberadaanku macam melihat setan?

Sakit, tau.

Asal tahu aja, nggak dianggap ada itu lebih sakit daripada difitnah.

'Hhaaahh..' aku menghela nafas lagi.

Aku memperhatikan ke arah gerbang sekolah, dimana ada sekumpulan asap tebal berwarna hitam yang mencoba menembus sebuah perisai api berwarna biru. Selama ini aku menduga-duga, perisai apa itu dan makhluk apa itu.

WHUUUSSSHH!

Angin tiba-tiba lebih kencang berhembus sampai-sampai rokku terangkat sedikit.

'TEP'

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri.

Seseorang ada disini!

Aku mencium aroma yang kuat. Suatu aroma menyenangkan dan menenangkan yang aku sukai. Aku tak bisa mendefinisikan aroma itu seperti wangi apa tapi aku sangat-sangat menyukai aroma ini!

Seperti...

... seperti es krim vanilla!

Aku memutar badanku dan mencoba mencari darimana aroma itu muncul.

" _Rainshiiru_."

PLAST!

Aku berbalik dan kaget saat kulihat ada api berwarna biru keluar dari pegangan teralis lalu api aneh itu berkobar tinggi seolah-olah puncak kobaran itu mencapai langit.

Ini seperti yang ada di gerbang sekolah!

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan gakuran sekolahku dengan syal biru yang melingkari lehernya. Dia berdiri dengan tangan kanan terjulur ke depan dan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang terangkat juga jempol yang teracung, seolah-olah tangannya membentuk pistol. Hembusan angin mengibarkan syal dan helai rambutnya cukup pelan dan efek dari api biru menambah kadar dramatisasi suasana.

Pemuda itu menatap padaku lalu tersenyum.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sepatuku, menundukkan kepala supaya dia nggak usah melihat wajahku yang panas-panas nggak jelas, saat dia mulai berjalan ke arahku.

Oke, oke, aku nggak tahu harus kaget, takut, atau senang karena akhirnya ada yang melihatku, jadi aku nggak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh bahuku.

Aku semakin panik. Astaga, jangan-jangan pemuda aneh (oke, dari awal dia memang sudah aneh karena dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru) ini akan melakukan pelecehan padaku!

"Hai, cantik, hantu baru, 'ya?"

Pemuda aneh bin misterius ini mengangkat wajahku dengan jarinya, membuatku berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

.. Astaga, mukanya sejenis dengan abang-abang pentolan gang yang suka ngegodain cewek...

Dia tersenyum sejuta _dollar_ ketika jarinya menelusur garis rahangku.

Aku menutup rapat-rapat mataku saat ada rasa geli menggelitik di leherku.

\- Kami-sama selamatkan aku -

Pemuda itu meraih tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku. "Kenalin, aku Kaito, hantu penjaga segel sekolah ini. Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi budakku!"

"AAAAHHHHH! _HENTAIII_!"

JDUAGH!

Maaf, siapapun kau, aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menendang daerah privasimu dengan tendangan lutut besi yang tidak pernah pelajari dari perguruan kungfu manapun.

* * *

Aku lagi-lagi membungkuk meminta maaf pada pemuda dihadapanku ini sementara pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kaito cuma meringis memegangi paha dalamnya.

"Kalau bolaku kena lalu pecah bagaimana hah?!" protesnya.

Aku merengut dan bersidekap di depan dada. "Aku, 'kan, sudah minta maaf! Lagian salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tiba-tiba pegang-pegang aku!"

"PEGANG-PEGANG APAAN?! AKU CUMA MEGANG PUNDAKMU! APA ITU SALAH?! HAH?!"

"Salah! Kau itu orang asing! Jangan seenaknya pegang-pegang!"

"DASAR JOMBLO! DIPEGANG GITU AJA LANGSUNG SEWOT MAKANYA SENPAI ITU NGGAK MAU NOTIS KAMU! RASAIN!"

Dasar jomblo! Dipegang gitu aja langsung sewot makanya senpai itu nggak mau notis kamu!

... Dasar jomblo...

... Dasar jomblo...

... Jom.. blo?

'DIA BILANG AKU JOMBLO?!'

"KAU BILANG AKU JOMBLO?!" teriakku nggak peduli tempat lagi.

Aku tidak tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa marah karena disebut jomblo.

Beberapa hari lalu, ada seorang pemuda berambut ungu bertampang yakuza diteriakin jomblo sama temennya yang berambut hijau daun dan si rambut ungu langsung mematung lalu kejang-kejang.

Yang jelas aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku

lagi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa semarah ini pada makhluk aneh ini, padahal dia cuma bilang 'nggak dinotis senpai!'

Kedua alisku terangkat, tanganku terkepal dua-duanya dan kaki mengangkang selebar bahu untuk persiapan untuk tendangan berputar yang pasti mengenai pinggangnya.

Emosiku meledak bagai tabung gas yang dilempar ke api unggun. Dengan background api biru misterius yang masih berkobar itu, aku bersiap menaikkan satu oktaf suaraku.

"KAU BILANG AKU JOMBLO?! NGGAK DINOTIS SENPAI?! MEMANG KAU TAHU APA?!"

JDUAGH!

Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur sambil berteriak kesakitan dan mengelus pinggang kirinya.

Aku mengusap ujung hidungku dengan ibu jari, berpose sok keren di depan cowok aneh ini.

"Itu namanya Tendangan Kesakitan Jomblo! Weekkkk~" hinaku lagi pada Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh hidungku.

"Dasar hantu nggak tau diri!" umpatnya berteriak.

Hantu? Aku HANTU?!

JDUAGH!

Lagi, satu tendangan berputar dari kakiku membuat Kaito KO dalam sekejap.

Kalau kata P**é**n, ' _It's one hit KO!'_.

* * *

Ketika hari mulai gelap, aku jadi bingung harus tidur dimana lagi. Aku tidak ingat apakah aku punya rumah atau apartemen atau flat saat aku masih hidup dulu.

Yah, entahlah, kurasa kata-kata Kaito itu benar. Mungkin benar jika aku ini hantu. Hantu nggak tau diri.

'Kau itu sudah mati, bodoh! Terima kenyataan, 'napa?!'

Kalimat yang diucapkan suara baritone menyebalkan Kaito terngiang di kepalaku seperti pepatah leluhur.

Sudah jelas aku ini sudah mati tapi aku mengharapkan aku bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Keberadaanku sudah dinyatakan tidak ada di dunia ini.

Aku tidak tau mengapa aku masih bergentayangan di dunia ini. Kupikir, jika aku meninggal, aku akan langsung pergi ke tempat lain tapi ternyata tidak.

Aku disini, masih mengharapkan dapat dilihat dan kembali dirasakan keberadaannya oleh manusia yang masih hidup.

Kira-kira kenapa aku bisa mati?

Hmm, coba kupikir-pikir dulu...

Dibunuh di sekolah?

Atau bunuh diri di sekolah? Apa dulu aku menjadi korban _bullying_ sampai aku meninggal?

"Sampai kau bisa gentayangan dengan renang gaya punggung sambil makan kacang rebus dan minum jus semangka untuk menakuti Bruno-sensei yang suka nginep di sekolah juga, kau nggak akan pernah menemukan alasan mengapa kau bisa mati, bego,"

Aku memincingkan mataku pada pemuda tinggi berambut biru yang sudah dua kali kubuat KO sepanjang kami bertemu.

"Cih, aku nggak berpikir soal kematianku kok," elakku sambil menyikutnya.

"Bohong," jawabnya. "Kau mati seminggu yang lalu dan kau selalu berusaha untuk dapat kembali dilihat oleh manusia. Sepanjang malam, kau disini, berpikir mengapa kau tak bisa dirasakan oleh manusia. Kau sendiri bahkan baru tahu jika kau mati dan menjadi ruh penasaran,"

"..."

Aku menatapnya.

Ahh, dia benar... Aku sendiri bahkan baru sadar jika aku adalah hantu.

"Kau _stalker_ , 'ya?" tanyaku sambil menatap pohon di bawahku.

"E-enak saja!" sangkalnya. "Aku selalu tidur dan bekerja di sini! Makanya aku bisa melihat kegiatanmu!"

Aku tersenyum tipis pada Kaito dan satu reaksi yang terduga, Kaito merona sampai ke telinga-telingnya.

Bentar, hantu juga bisa merona, 'ya?

"Kau, 'kan, hantu, emang bisa kerja apa?" tanyaku.

"Melawan 'Trouble' dan memasang _Rainshiiru_ setiap dua jam sekali," jawabnya sambil membentuk tangannya seperti pistol lagi dan sedetik kemudian ada pendar biru yang keluar dari sana. "Percaya deh, kalau kau bisa mengalahkan 'Trouble', satu saja, kau akan merasa ganteng."

"..."

"Miku, menghindar!" teriak Kaito tiba-tiba. Aku yang tak langsung membaca situasi hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Kaito menarikku ke balik tubuhnya. " _Rainshiiru_!"

Makhluk hitam itu terpotong karena tubuhnya menyentuh segel.

Hening menyelimuti kami lagi. Aku masih ada di belakang Kaito dan makhluk itu masih menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku tidak ada niat untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan dia sendiri asyik dengan dunianya sendiri atau berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Aku heran, jangan-jangan aku suka beneran sama dia. NGGAK! NGGAK MUNGKIN!

Tapi dengan suasana diam-diaman begini, entah kenapa membuatku semakin ingin berbicara dengan Kaito.

Jangan-jangan aku kena ADHD.

"Uhuk," aku pura-pura batuk untuk menarik perhatian.

"..."

Dia masih diam, menggerakkan matanya pun tidak.

"Uhuk, uhuk,"

Aku menambah frekuensi pura-pura batukku.

"..."

Masih nggak ada respon. Cilaka, Kaito bisa kesurupan kalau terlalu lama mengamuk!

Bentar, makhluk halus masih bisa kesurupan, nggak ya?

"OHOK!"

"Kau kenapa? Kena TBC?" dia memberikan respon yang nggak diharapkan.

"..."

"Ehem, jadi," ucapku setelah berdeham. Oke, aku akan membuat kesan yang baik untuknya. "Kau sudah lama memperhatikanku?"

"Begitulah," jawabnya sekenanya.

Entah kenapa, aku tersenyum.

"Setidaknya sehabis aku mati, aku bisa dilihat," ucapku. "Meskipun dengan orang yang nggak jelas sepertimu."

Kaito tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambutku.

"Kau tahu keberadaan kita ini kayak cinta," ucapnya sambil memandang langit, mendramatisir suasana.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. 'Ini orang mulai error kayaknya,'

"Maksudnya?" aku menanggapi.

"Kita nggak bisa dilihat, terkadang nggak bisa dirasakan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

'Seriusan error ini orang,' pikirku.

"Huh? Kita emang nggak bisa dirasakan, 'kan?" ujarku. "Buktinya nggak ada yang sadar dengan keberadaan kita dari tadi."

Dia terkekeh. "Bodoh,"

'YANG BODOH ITU KAU TAU!' innerku berteriak.

"Kalau kita peka, kita pasti bisa merasakan cinta, 'kan? Tapi kalau kita nggak peka, sampai gajah bisa terbang pun, kita nggak akan pernah merasakan cinta," lanjutnya.

"Guh!" aku tertohok.

Be-benar juga sih kalimatnya...

Jadi yang bodoh itu siapa? Aku atau dia?

"Sebenarnya, kau mau bilang apa sih? Kalimatmu muter-muter gitu," aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil bersidekap.

"Sudah kubilang, kita ini kayak cinta. Nggak bisa dilihat dan terkadang kita nggak bisa dirasakan. Hanya orang-orang peka yang bisa melihat keberadaan kita," dia berdeham sebentar dan melanjutkannya lagi. "Maksudku gini, kita emang nggak bisa dilihat, nggak bisa dirasakan, tapi jika ada yang 'peka' sama makhluk seperti kita, kita pasti bisa dirasakan bahkan dilihat."

Aku diam, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya.

Uhm, jadi, alasan kenapa Rin tadi seperti kaget melihatku itu gara-gara itu.

"Jadi, manusia bisa melihat kita?" tanyaku.

"Nggak semua. Balita, hewan, dan orang-orang berkemampuan khusus yang bisa melihat kita," jawab Kaito. "Jadi jangan ngamuk kalau nggak dinotis senpai, kalau ada yang ingin kau salahkan, salahkan eksistensi kita sendiri. Kau juga harus tau diri, kita ini bukan manusia lagi."

Bukan manusia lagi...

Bukan..

... manusia...

... lagi?

Kalimat itu mendengung di kepalaku.

Bukan manusia lagi, 'ya?

Cukup lama kalimat itu berdengung di kepalaku sampai rasanya kalimat itu menusuk dadaku sangat dalam.

Dadaku sesak. Seluruh ingatanku saat aku diabaikan semenjak jadi hantu pun berputar lagi.

-Sakit-

Dadaku semakin sesak, ada sensasi panas misterius di mataku dan aku merasakan ada cairan hangat mengalir bak sungai di pipiku.

Kenapa...

.. aku menangis?

Aku menunduk dan tak lama kemudian aku kehilangan titik gravitasiku sendiri. Saat kupikir lututku akan menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras, ada dua tangan yang melingkari punggungku, menahan diriku agar tidak jatuh dan mendekapku dengan lembut. Tangannya dingin tapi menenangkanku.

Iya, itu tangan yang sama seperti tangan yang tadi membuatku nyaman.

"Jangan menangis, kau akan mengundang banyak 'Trouble' kemari," bisiknya lembut. Dia mengusap punggungku dan menepuknya sesekali.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lirih. "Kenapa aku bisa mati?"

"Sshh, Kau mati bukan atas kesalahanmu," jawab Kaito. "Itulah alasan mengapa kau ada disini bersamaku,"

Jangan-jangan...

"Ka.. Ka-Kau yang membunuhku?" tanyaku lemah sambil mencengkram lengan kemejanya. Spekulasi idiot itu muncul begitu saja di kepalaku.

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau yang membunuhku?!" aku mendorongnya kuat sampai akhirnya kami jatuh karena dia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Aku berada tepat diatasnya. Aku mencengkram kerah dan syalnya. "Kau yang membunuhku?! Jawab aku!"

Amarahku karena diamnya Kaito tak bisa kubendung.

BUAGH!

Aku melepaskan tinjuku, tepat ke rahang kirinya, dengan sangat kuat sampai tanganku kebas dibuatnya.

Air mata semakin banyak menuruni mataku. Sedih, kesal, bingung, menyesal, semua menjadi satu.

Aku ini kenapa?

Aku tambah frustasi. Kepalaku berdenyut dan perutku menegang sampai sakit sekali.

"A-akan kubuat kau menjadi manusia kembali!" sembur Kaito berteriak. "Aku akan mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi manusia kembali, Hatsune Miku!"

Aku terdiam. Cengkramanku pada kerah bajunya melemah.

Dia akan mereinkarnasikanku?

"Akan kutemukan orang yang membunuhmu! Akan kubuat kau tahu alasan mengapa kau bisa mati! Kau ada disini karena aku membiarkan _Rainshiiru_ mati, menyebabkan 'Trouble' berdatangan dan merasuki orang yang membunuhmu!"

Nafas Kaito terengah-engah. Dia menjelaskan semuanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku akan mereinkarnasikanmu. Ingat itu."

Sejurus kemudian, Kaito hilang dari hadapanku.

Ah, aku ini kenapa?

* * *

Selama berminggu-minggu, Kaito selalu menghindariku. Dia hanya datang ke atap hanya untuk memasang _Rainshiiru_ lalu dia akan berlalu meninggalkanku tanpa satu patah katapun.

Terkadang aku memikirkan alasan kenapa aku mati. Atau terkadang aku memikirkan kalimat Kaito yang bilang ingin mereinkarnasikanku.

Sampai akhirnya, aku bosan dengan dua topik itu dan satu topik baru pun muncul di kepalaku.

Alasan mengapa Kaito mati.

Bu-bukannya aku peduli, camkan itu!

Hanya dia yang sejauh ini bisa melihatku jadi wajarkan aku memikirkannya?

Aku sudah nggak bisa dilihat manusia dan aku kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku.

Aku kesepian.

... Kurasa aku harus minta maaf padanya...

Aku membulatkan tekadku dalam hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tepat saat jam istirahat makan siang, aku bertemu lagi dengan Kaito yang baru saja memasang segel tambahan.

"Hai," sapaku sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Dia menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Hai," balasnya sambil melompat ke tembok pendek di belakang teralis.

"Maaf soal yang tempo dulu," ucapku sambil menunduk dan memilin-milin rambut panjang toskaku. "Maaf karena sudah menyentak dan memukulmu."

"Nggak apa-apa kok," dia tersenyum. "Aku tau kau frustasi karena terus kepikiran soal mengapa kau bisa mati. Aku juga pernah merasakannya kok,"

Aku terdiam lagi, kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku berminggu-minggu? Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku masih berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Eh, nggak kok! Kupikir, wanita harus ditinggal sendirian untuk menyelesaikan masa frustasinya,"

"..."

\- Diam juga ada batasnya, Kaito. -

Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya.

"Selama ini aku berpikir mengapa aku bisa mati, apa kau pernah melakukannya?" tanyaku mengulur-ngulur waktu.

Dia mengangguk.

Aku bingung harus bertanya apalagi sampai hening menguasai komunikasi kami lagi.

"Hmm, hei, Kaito, kenapa kau bisa mati?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_ meskipun nada ragu masih terselip di suaraku.

Dia menunduk, menatap sepatunya. Manik sebiru samudera itu meredup, seperti lampu bohlam mau putus.

"Ka-kalau kau nggak-"

"Aku mati dibunuh saat tahun lalu, saat upacara kelulusan." potongnya cepat.

"..."

Tak kusangka semudah itu dia menjawab.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau penyebab kematianmu?" aku bertanya hati-hati.

"Kematianku adalah kasus _bullying_ terparah di sekolah ini, jadi penyebab kematianku bisa dengan mudah kuketahui. Nyaris semua media meliput kasus ini. Aku dibunuh oleh teman sekelasku dengan cara mendorongku keluar dari teralis ini seolah-olah aku loncat bunuh diri," jelasnya dengan wajah sedih. "Itu alasan mengapa ada Tugu Bully di halaman depan."

Aku melirik tugu kecil di tengah-tengah jalan menuju pintu menuju gedung utama. Tugu persegi yang ditandatangani kepala sekolah tahun lalu itu terlihat mengkilat setelah disikat Rook-sensei, guru olahraga, ketua pembela front anak-anak yang suka dibully.

"Kenapa dia membunuhmu?"

"Karena aku menjadi siswa dengan nilai ujian tertinggi diangkatanku. Selama aku sekolah disini, aku selalu di _bully_ , entah apa alasannya. Yah, aku sih tidak peduli. Orang yang membunuhku itu, tidak pernah rela jika aku menyabet posisi pertama dalam hal apapun itu sampai akhirnya dia membunuhku karena hasil ujian itu. Menyedihkan, 'ya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

Jakunnya naik turun saat dia menelan ludahnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika seandainya aku bisa membuat orang yang membunuhku itu minta maaf dan menyesali perbuatannya mungkin aku sudah berada di 'sana', menunggu giliran untuk direinkarnasi, tidak bergentayangan seperti ini. Itulah alasan mengapa aku ada disini dan sepertinya hal ini juga berlaku padamu, Miku." ungkapnya.

"Jadi, aku harus membuat orang yang membunuhku itu minta maaf dan menyesali perbuatannya supaya aku bisa reinkarnasi begitu?" aku menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat.

Dia mengangguk.

"Memang kemana orang yang membunuhmu itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Kaito tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri. "Mati tenang karena sakit."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Jadi, kau selamanya akan ada di sini? Maksudku, selamanya kau akan berada di wujud seperti ini? Karena orang yang membunuhmu sudah mati dengan tenang tanpa penyesalan?"

Dia menggangkat bahunya lemas. "Mungkin... Aku tidak tahu,"

Suaranya terdengar sangat sedih. Entah kenapa orang yang pernah kubuat KO itu terlihat rapuh sekali, seolah dia akan menangis kapan saja.

Dalam pikiranku aku sudah menyiapkan tindakan seperti memeluknya atau mengelus kepalanya ala protagonis cowok _animanga_ _shoujo_ dan melancarkan sederet kalimat untuk menenangkan _heroine_ cerita seperti, 'Kemari, menangislah sepuasnya,' atau seperti, 'Menangislah, menangislah sepuasmu di bahuku,'. dan selanjutnya Kaito akan menangis di bahuku dan aku merasa menjadi cewek terganteng sejagad.

Oke, emang ngawur.

Tapi, yang ini sungguhan. Ingin sekali aku meneriakkan kalau aku juga akan mereinkarnasikannya tapi itu tidak mungkin. Orang yang membunuhnya saja sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Dia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum cerah padaku. Memperbaiki atmosfer gelap dan berat di antara kami. "Tapi tenang saja! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bernasib sama sepertiku! Akan kubuat orang yang membunuhmu menyesali perbuatannya!" serunya.

Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tinjunya ke langit. "Aku janji!"

Senyum bodoh secerah matahari musim panas yang tengah kuhadapi ini dan pose kekanakkannya itu membuatku tersenyum lalu tertawa lepas.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa yang lucu?' dengan ekspresinya itu.

"Dasar bodoh," ucapku disela-sela tawaku lalu kami tertawa bersama setelahnya.

* * *

Saat aku sedang duduk-duduk bersandar pada teralis, Kaito muncul dengan dua kaleng minuman.

"Nih," dia menyodorkan satu kaleng minuman itu padaku. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Tu-tunggu! Gimana caranya kau membawa ini?!" aku melompat turun dan menunjuk kaleng minuman itu horror.

"Pakai tangan, tentunya. Kau bodoh, 'ya? Kita, 'kan, cuma nggak bisa menyentuh makhluk hidup." jawabnya polos.

"Terus kalau ada manusia yang peka, gimana?!"

"Nggak akan kelihatan, bego. Nggak akan ada fenomena benda mengapung misterius selama segel diri kita nggak dibuka. Lagian, ini udah pulang sekolah," dia menyodorkan minuman itu. "Minumlah, ini susu fermentasi yang baru tadi pagi diantar. Bagus untuk pencernaan,"

"Emang kita bisa BAB, 'ya?" tanyaku.

Aku membuka tutup kaleng minuman itu dan meneguknya.

"Secara fisik, kita nggak bisa BAB lagi. Nggak tahu deh, udah setahun aku nggak BAB. Jika aku masih hidup, mungkin seluruh tubuhku sudah berisi kotoran dan aku akan meledak seperti _septictank_ yang kepenuhan. Kotoranku akan memenuhi seluruh lantai-"

BRUSSHHH!

Aku menyembur minuman yang sedang kutenggak karena mendengar cerita Kaito yang menjijikkan.

"Jijik, bego!"

Lalu, kaleng minumanku mendarat sempurna di kepalanya.

* * *

Suatu sore, saat sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi, aku menghampiri Kaito yang sedang duduk dan melakukan kegiatan manusiawinya. Ngupil.

"Kai, 'Trouble' itu apa sih?" tanyaku sebagai permulaan.

Dia menggerakkan matanya. "Uhm, singkatnya sih, dia kayak iblis yang mengundang hasrat untuk berbuat kejahatan."

Aku mengangguk. Hasratku ingin membasmi makhluk itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku menarik tangannya yang sedang tak melakukan apa-apa. "Kai, berhenti menggali dan ajarin aku bikin _Rainshiiru_ ,"

Aku berdiri di depan Kaito yang sedang menyelam ke dunianya sendiri sambil mengupil.

"Haa?" dia merespon dengan ekspresi bodoh dan aku segera menjitaknya.

Dia tersentak, sepertinya dia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"AJARIN AKU BIKIN _RAINSHIIRU_ , DENGER NGGAK?!"

Dia menganti posisi telunjuknya dari lubang hidung ke lubang telinga.

\- Oh, Kami-sama, dia sangat menjijikkan -

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?! Nggak usah teriak-teriak juga kali!"

"..."

Tanganku mengepal sempurna, siap dilepaskan kapan saja untuk meninju Kaito.

"Oke, akan mengajarimu," dia berdiri dan berpose sok ganteng dengan mengibaskan rambut depannya yang cuma sebatas alis tapi panjangnya nggak beraturan itu.

Tangannya membentuk seperti pistol dan mengulurnya ke depan. "Posisikan tanganmu seperti ini," tutornya.

Aku mengikutinya dengan tangan kananku.

"Bayangkan saja kau sedang menembak. Jadi, saat kau berteriak 'Rainshiiru' dengan dramatis, tarik tanganmu seolah-olah kau sedang menerima aksi peluru yang keluar dari ruang peluru. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Coba praktekkan," perintahnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke depan dan membentuk jariku seperti pistol. Aku merasakan ada energi yang mengalir di seluruh tanganku.

" _Rainshiiru_!" teriakku sambil menarik tanganku dan...

... tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau hantu yang payah," komentar Kaito dan aku memberikan tendanganku tepat pada pinggangnya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti, aku semakin nyaman berada di dekat Kaito. Kami gentayangan sama-sama, kami menyegel sekolah dari 'Trouble' sama-sama, kami bertarung dengan 'Trouble' bersama-sama, bahkan terkadang kami ikut memerhatikan pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah.

" _Rainshiiru_!" teriakku sambil membuat gerakan menembak dengan tanganku. Tanganku menyemburkan api biru yang digunakan sebagai segel. Makhluk berwarna hitam secara keseluruhan itu segera terpental jauh dan menghilang.

Di belakangku Kaito bertepuk tangan nggak niat.

"Kau benar. Aku merasa ganteng semenjak aku bisa membuat segel untuk mencegah 'Trouble' kemari," ucapku sambil meniup ujung jariku dan berkacak pinggang.

Dia mendengus sebal. "Aku jadi bingung sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus bangga karena kau bisa membuat segel secepat ini atau sebal karena narsismemu yang nggak ketulungan akhir-akhir ini,"

"Aku bisa membuat _Rainshiiru_ juga karena aku rajin latihan di gunung katak, Kai."

"Kau pikir, kau siapa, hah? _Hafuri_ _Vessel_?"

Kaito berkomentar nggak nyambung.

Aku tertawa. "Kuanggap pujian. Terima kasih dan lagi kau salah fandom."

Dia mengacak rambut lalu tertawa. "Ayo, kamar mandi belum ditaruh segel."

" _Ha'i~ Ha"i_ ~" sahutku sambil berjalan setengah melompat di belakang Kaito.

Tanpa aku sadari..

.. mungkin aku rela bertahan berada di posisi seperti ini.. asal ada Kaito.

* * *

"Kumohon.. hiks.. lepaskan aku! Argghhh!" jerit siswi berambut pirang pendek bernama Kagamine Rin itu sambil menangis. "Kumohon, akan kulakukan apapun! Jangan sakiti aku lagi!"

BUAGH!

Cewek berambut merah jambu itu menendang wajah Rin sampai kepalanya membentur daun pintu toilet.

Aku yang melihat kejadian itu cuma terdiam. Segel tak bisa kupasang karena bagaimanapun, cewek berambut merah jambu itu, Megurine Luka, sudah dirasuki 'Trouble'.

Aku mengutuk kelemahan diriku semenjak dia menjadi hantu. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh makhluk hidup lagi. Rin sedang dalam bahaya dan aku cuma bisa menatapnya.

" _Hiraiteru_." ucap Kaito di belakangku sambil melakukan gerakan memotong secara horizontal dengan tangannya yang dibentuk seperti tombak.

Badanku terasa lebih berat sedikit.

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap Kaito sambil memukul pintu toilet.

Perhatian Luka dan Rin beralih pada kami. Luka memucat, begitu juga dengan Rin.

"A-apa?! Ke-kenapa?! Ka-kalian?!" Luka tergagap berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah kami berdua dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

'Eh? Dia bisa melihat kami?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kau! Sesuai dugaanku! Kau bisa memanggil makhluk halus!" Luka menarik rambut Rin kembali dengan sangat kuat sampai Rin setengah berdiri dibuatnya.

Dengan sigap aku menepis tangannya dari rambut Rin. Rin terjatuh begitu aku mencengkram tangan Luka.

Rin terdiam, melihat Luka yang seperti sedang berhadapan dengan setan. Rin memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan gesit berlari keluar dari toilet meskipun lelehan air mata masih mengaliri pipinya dan sakit mendera tubuhnya.

["Ini namanya Tugu Bully, kau tahu?"]

A-ah? Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?

["Kenapa kau masuk sekolah itu sih? Di sana, 'kan, seniornya tukang bully semua."]

Kepalaku semakin sakit sampai aku mencengkram tangan Luka tanpa sengaja.

["Astaga, Miku, apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu? Kau dipukul? Bukankah sudah Kaa-san bilang untuk tidak cari masalah di sekolah elit itu? Ibu sudah bilang, 'kan, nggak usah sekolah disitu. Lihat, 'kan, mukamu lebam-lebam begitu. Ayo, sini Kaa-san obati.]

Aku melihat ibuku di dalam pikiranku.

\- Aku menyesal telah melawan larangan Kaa-san -

["Kau!"]

Nafasku tercekat seperti sedang dicekik. Pandanganku berputar dan aku merasakan jika pinggangku seperti ditekankan pada besi teralis.

Kualihkan pandanganku buramku pada langit-langit dan yang kudapati adalah proyeksi langit sore dan langit-langit toilet yang berganti-ganti.

"A-a-a," aku berusaha berkata-kata dengan nafasku yang cuma setengah ini.

["Ini semua salahmu!"]

Aku melihat proyeksi Luka di depanku. Dia mencekikku dengannya tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangah putih, mendorong sebagian tubuhku keluar teralis pembatas atap sekolah.

["Gara-gara kau, Yuuma-senpai menolakku! Sebaiknya kau mati saja!"]

Aku merasakan kakiku tidak berpijak pada tanah lagi. Aku merasakan tubuhku menurut pada gravitasi. Semakin lama, wajah Luka yang tidak berekspresi itu memudar. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku dan saat itu pula aku merasa jika tubuhku baru saja diledakkan begitu aku mencium tanah.

\- Aku menyesal telah merebut pujaan hati sahabatku -

Aku mati.

Pandanganku kembali normal. Nafasku masih tersenggal dan tanganku masih mencengkram tangan Luka dengan erat, bahkan kuku jari-jariku menembus kulit porselennya.

"Kau.. kau.. yang membunuhku!" aku mendorong bahunya terus sampai dia terpojok di dinding toilet.

Amarah memenuhi diriku. Aku mencengkram bahunya dan menatapnya tajam. "JAWAB AKU!"

Luka tetap bungkam. Dia masih shock sepertinya.

Kedua tanganku merayap menuju lehernya dan sejurus kemudian aku mencekiknya dengan segenap tenaga yang kupunya.

"MATILAH KAU!" desisku.

Aku terus menekan tanganku untuk mencekiknya sampai tinggal sedikit nafasnya. Kakinya meronta dan tangannya berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya

"Ka-kau.."

Aku tidak mendengarkannya dan terus mencekiknya. Dia mulai lemas tapi dia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikanku.

"Miku, kau bisa membunuhnya! Lepaskan dia!" Kaito berusaha memisahkanku dengan Luka tapi aku masih bersikukuh ingin membunuh Luka.

Kaito membentuk jarinya seperti tombak lagi dan melakukan gerakan membelah secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas. "Miku, _tojirarete_."

Tiba-tiba, tanganku menembus leher Luka dan sedetik kemudian Luka pingsan kehabisan tenaga.

Aku meraih leher kemeja Kaito. "Kenapa?! Kenapa kau menyegelku lagi?! Aku hampir saja bisa membunuhnya!"

Kaito menepuk kepalaku. "Bodoh! Kau kelewatan. Mau bernasib sepertiku, hah?"

Aku tersentak. Dia benar.

Aku hampir membunuh Luka. Aku hampir membunuh pembunuhku sendiri.

Perih menguasai dadaku sampai ke mataku.

Tangan Kaito melingkari punggungku. "Kemari, menangislah."

Aku menyambut pelukan Kaito dengan cepat lalu menagis penuh penyesalan.

* * *

"Kaito, kau merebut cita-citaku untuk bertindak seperti _hero_ seperti _animanga_ _shoujo_ ,"

"Candaanmu buruk, Miku. Sungguh."

Aku mencubit pinggangnya dan lanjut menangis.

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap?"

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dilatih Kaito untuk menahan emosiku supaya aku bisa menghadapi Luka.

Yep, ini mungkin saat-saat terakhirku dengan Kaito dan aku cukup menikmati sisa hariku bersamanya. Dia menepati janjinya. Dia berhasil membawaku untuk menemui pelaku pembunuhanku. Aku bisa bereinkarnasi.

"Aku siap," jawabku tegas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo temui dia di rumah sakit."

* * *

Kami berjalan dalam diam menuju rumah sakit. Kaito seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan aku tidak berani menganggunya.

Sampai kami ke depan ruang inap Luka di rumah sakit, Kaito tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

"..."

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya bingung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf," kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "Maaf, karena sudah membuatmu mati."

"A-apa yang ka-kau bicarakan?"

Wajahnya memerah semua sampai ke telinganya. "Aku menyukaimu!"

Untuk sesaat telingaku serasa ditulikan oleh pernyataan itu.

"Begitu aku melihat kau hampir dibunuh Luka, aku membiarkan Luka dirasuki 'Trouble', aku sengaja tak memasang _Rainshiiru_ untuk mencegah tindakan Luka! Ini semua karena aku menyukaimu! Aku ingin kau menyadari perasaanku, jadi aku membiarkan _Rainshiiru_ itu mati supaya kau bisa menjadi hantu dan bersamaku! Aku tahu! Aku salah! Aku menyesal!" jelasnya panjang lebar sampai nafasnya terengah. Dia masih menggenggam tanganku lalu meremasnya.

"..."

Dia jatuh berlutut. "... Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"..."

Dia terlihat sangat menyesal. Tangannya yang dingin masih menggenggam tanganku erat. Dia sudah mengakui semuanya. Dia juga sudah membantuku. Jadi, kenapa tidak?

"Aku memaafkanmu, Kaito." ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Dia mendongak dan menatapku tidak percaya. Air mata turun mengaliri pipi putih porselennya, tapi dia tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Dia berdiri dan memelukku erat. "Aku akan membukakan segel untukmu!"

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan melakukan gerakan memotong secara horizontal. " _Hiraiteru_!"

Seperti biasa, tubuhku agak sedikit lebih berat.

"Selamat berjuang!" serunya begitu aku masuk ke ruangan Luka. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Aku menegak ludahku dalam-dalam sambil menghampiri Luka yang sedang duduk dan menatap televisi di depannya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Luka," ucapku.

Dia tersentak kaget dan hampir saja menyentuh tombol emergency. "Ma-mau apa kau! Pergi jauh! PERGIIII!"

"Kumohon, Luka!" aku meraih kedua tangannya. "Minta maaflah! Akui semua kesalahanmu padaku! Demi kita berdua!"

"A-aku nggak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu! Pergilah! Kau sudah mati!"

Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Kau membunuhku, ingat?"

"A-aku-"

"Kau mendorongku di atap sekolah, membuat seolah-olah aku mati bunuh diri, benar, 'kan?"

"Ti-tidak.. A-aku.."

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya. "Mengakulah, Luka."

"A-aku ti-tidak melaku-kan a-apapun!" dia masih menyangkal kesalahannya.

"Mengakulah, Luka,"

"A-aku-"

"Mengakulah Luka! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" aku mengancamnya sambil mengangkat vas bunga dari atas meja nakasnya.

Aku mengangkat vas itu tinggi dan bersiap melepaskannnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"MAAF!" teriaknya ketakutan. "AKU MEMBUNUHMU KARENA AKU CEMBURU PADAMU! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFFF!"

Luka meremas selimutnya dan menangis meraung.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku semakin ringan. Aku melihat tanganku yang berubah transparan. Aku berlari keluar, begitu perawat dan dokter berdatangan untuk menenangkan kondisi Luka.

Aku mencari Kaito ke sepanjang koridor. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku.

"Miku!" suara Kaito memanggilku. Aku berbalik dan berlari ke arahnya. Aku segera menerjang memeluknya.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil, Kaito! Lihat, lihat! Tubuhku mulai-"

Ucapanku terpotong, begitu aku menembus tubuh Kaito.

Aku memandang kedua tanganku tak percaya.

"Selamat!" suara terdengar bergetar menahan haru. "Kau berhasil, Miku!"

"Ka-Kaito..."

Tubuhku semakin ringan.

"A-Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi," Kaito menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku mulai mengambang.

"Aku..."

Pinggangku mulai transparan.

"Aku..." Kaito mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Miku! Selamat atas reinkarnasimu! Jangan lupakan aku!"

"Aku juga-"

Ada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyapu bibirku tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya.

Belum sempat aku meneruskan ucapanku yang terpotong oleh sapuan lembut menyenangkan itu untuk membalas ucapan makhluk aneh bersyal itu...

... Aku menghilang.

* * *

[20 tahun kemudian]

Hari sudah bersemu merah, tanda matahari sudah masuk ke jam istirahatnya.

Di sebuah ruangan berlabel kelas '11-C', duduk seorang siswa berambut biru dan seorang siswi berambut toska yang dikuncir dua. Mereka berdua duduk, menikmati langit sore sambil membaca.

Sang pemuda biru yang mengenakan bersyal saat musim panas itu menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri gadis berambut toska itu.

"Miku, ayo pulang." ajaknya sambil merampas buku di tangan si gadis itu.

"Jangan asal tarik bukunya, Baka! Detektif itu sedang menjabarkan analisanya!" gadis itu berucap sewot sambil meraih tasnya dan merebut buku dari tangan si pemuda.

Pemuda itu memimpin jalan untuk pulang dan gadis itu hanya mengekori di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu, Miku, cinta itu seperti udara," ucap pemuda itu mencairkan suasana.

"Baut otakmu sepertinya longgar lagi, Kaito," balas gadis itu. "Kau pasti mau bicara yang tidak-tidak,"

"Siapa bilang? Cinta itu memang seperti udara! Nggak kelihatan, cuma dirasakan, dan sangat penting bagi kehidupan!"

"..."

"Ucapanku benar, 'kan?"

Gadis itu mendengus dan terkekeh.

"Sekali-sekali iyakan jawaban pacarmu, kenapa?!" sungut si pemuda sambil memukul punggung si gadis. Gadis itu terjungkal ke depan tapi gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya.

"Kau tahu, apa persamaanmu dengan kentut?" tanya gadis itu.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengerut dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kau itu menjijikkan tapi dibutuhkan, serius." gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"... Jadi, aku menjijikkan?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarku? Bahkan sampai setahun lamanya?"

Wajah gadis itu berubah serius. "Itu salah satu misteri alam, Nak,"

"Bego," Kaito menjitak kepala gadis itu lumayan keras.

"Sialan kau, Kaito!" umpat gadis itu.

BUAGH!

Tas gadis itu memukul jatuh si pemuda tanpa ampun.

"Miku, sialan!" Kaito melompat bangkit dan mengacak rambut gadis itu brutal.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hahaha~ Hentikan! Hei, sialan, Kaito! Hentikan itu! Kau merusak kunciran rambutku!"

Gadis itu menendang ke belakang tapi refleks Kaito sudah terlatih untuk menghindar. "Nggak kena, weee~!"

Kaito berlari mendahului gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya, nggak habis pikir kenapa dia sanggup pacaran dengan makhluk itu, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sialan! Tunggu aku!"

Pemuda bersyal itu menghentikan larinya tepat saat mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Gadis itu terlambat menghentikan larinya sampai akhirnya dia menabrak punggung pemuda itu.

"Kira-kira kek kalau mau berhenti! Kamu pikir nggak sakit nabrak punggungmu yang kayak tembok ini! Aduh," protes gadis itu sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Miku, kenapa aku baru tahu kalau ada itu?" pemuda itu menunjuk kepulan hitam yang meliuk-liuk di langit. "Kau tahu itu apa?"

Miku menggeleng, masih takjub dengan benda itu.

"Eh, kita masih main kucing-kucingan?" pemuda itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. "Miku jaga!"

"Apa?! Sialan!"

Mereka tertawa-tawa sambil berlari di bawah langit sore yang bersemu merah dan 'Trouble' yang meliuk-liuk di atasnya.

 **Karena selalu ada kesempatan kedua untuk menghapuskan penyesalan.**


	6. Kau Tak Bisa Melihatnya

_**Kau Tak Bisa Melihatnya**_

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Lukisan ternyata bukanlah pajangan semata.

Sialan.

Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di otaknya saat ini.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh yang terus memanggilnya sedari tadi?

 _Study Tour_ adalah awal mula dari semua ini. Murid-murid kelas delapan sedang melakukan kunjungan ke sebuah museum seni untuk menambah pengetahuan. Ada banyak benda bersejarah disini; lukisan, patung, dan lain-lain. Ada keterangan juga yang tertera di setiap karya sejarah di sana.

Rion sedari tadi menulikan telinga. Berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara yang memanggilnya. Ia sesekali menggeleng. Posisinya di baris belakang membuat siswa-siswa lain tidak menyadarinya. Ia tidak tahu suara apa itu. Resonansi gaib yang berusaha masuk ke gendang telinganya membuatnya risih.

"Rion, sedang apa kau? Kita sudah tertinggal beberapa langkah." Seorang menghampirinya, Sora. Rion yang menyadari bahwa gelagat anehnya ketahuan hanya menjawab, "A-aku hanya terlalu kagum dengan lukisan disini..." Matanya melirik ke sebuah lukisan di sisi kiri dekatnya. Dan ia menemukan pemandangan mengerikan.

Lukisan itu bergambar rakyat jelata yang sedang bekerja menanam padi. Tapi, dalam penglihatan Rion, gambar orang-orang itu mulai bergerak dengan mengayunkan sabit kecil mereka dan saling membunuh. Wajah mereka menjadi mengerikan. Dan, media tanam berupa tanah itu menjadi darah. Seketika semua berubah menjadi nuansa pekat.

Rion menelan ludah.

"Oh, memang, lukisan ini ditemukan terkubur di kaki gunung Hakone." Jelas Sora.

"Ayo, jalan."

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Rion tak mengerti.

* * *

Rion melemparkan punggungnya pada sandaran jok bus. Tempat duduknya berada di pinggir dekat kaca. Beruntunglah ia segera keluar dari museum terkutuk―apalah―itu. Tangannya dengan cepat menyalakan AC di atasnya. Namun, saat itu ia melihat sebuah kepala melayang dekat kaca jendela bus di sebelahnya. Rion berkeringat dingin. Ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Kepala itu kemudian melayang menjauhi batas transparan di sisinya.

Sebenarnya, sudah sejak kecil Rion mempunyai indra keenam merasakan makhluk halus. Tapi, baru kali ini ia melihat langsung wujud makhluk gaib. Memang, selama ini ia hanya merasa sebatas bulu kuduk merinding atau melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya.

Dan saat masuk ke museum tadi, makhluk-makhluk itu terlihat jelas oleh netranya.

Di sebelah Rion sebenarnya kosong. Ya, ia mendapat bus terakhir yang penumpangnya tidak banyak. Siswa―siswi hanya mengisi setengah dari kuota kursi penumpang yang ada.

Rion mendapati makhluk yang mengikutinya sedari tadi sejak masuk museum. Hantu atau apalah itu namanya duduk di sebelah Rion. Seorang perempuan berambut ungu. Makhluk halus itu diam sedari tadi, dan hanya mengikuti Rion. Tapi, kenapa makhluk ini masih mengikutinya hingga ke dalam bus?

Ah, Rion hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

* * *

Hantu itu tak pernah lelah mengikuti Rion. Bahkan seusai _study tour_ selesai kemarin, hantu itu mengikutinya sampai ke rumah. Awalnya, Rion hanya membiarkannya saja, toh lama-lama hantu itu pasti bosan.

Namun, ternyata Rion salah. Bahkan selama tiga minggu hantu itu tak kunjung menyingkir dari kehidupannya. Ia mengikuti Rion kemana saja, sekalipun ke kamar mandi.

Rion mulai risih dengan keberadaan hantu itu.

"Tolong pergi dari kehidupanku." Rion berujar pada hantu itu. Tapi, hantu itu seakan bisu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hari ini adalah awal liburan musim panas. Cukup lama bagi anak SMP sepertinya. Dan, hantu itu masih mengikutinya. Hantu itu tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya. Rion mulai lelah menyebutnya dengan 'hantu.' Tapi, ia tidak tahu nama hantu itu. Ia tak pernah berbicara.

Rion sedang menikmati suguhan dari media televisi. Berita tentang seorang anak SMP yang masih menghilang hampir tiga bulan seusai berkunjung ke museum yang sempat disinggahi sekolahnya untuk _Study Tour_.

Rion ingin melihat ekspresi hantu itu ketika menonton televisi. Dan ia melihat pandangan hantu itu melebar. Bagian tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan. Jemarinya menunjuk ke arah televisi. Rion mengernyit dan melihat televisi kembali. Saat itulah, Rion yang justru terkejut setengah mati.

Foto seseorang terpampang disana. Dengan keterangan nama Yukari dari SMP Sakuragaoka. Terlebih, wajahnya mirip hantu itu. Rion menoleh bergantian antara hantu itu dan juga televisi.

"Tunggu..kalau kau hantu..." Rion berhenti sejenak. Kesimpulan yang ia dapat adalah...

"Kau sudah mati, kan...? Lalu..dimana jasadmu..? Kenapa beritanya mengatakan dirimu masih menghilang?"

Hantu itu masih menunjuk ke arah televisi yang menampilkan bagian dalam museum.

"Aku tak mengerti, hantu Yukari..."

Hantu itu menurunkan tangannya dan melihat ke arah Rion. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa.

Rion Hua tidak bodoh. Pasti museum itu ada kaitannya dengan kematian hantu Yukari ini. Bukankah Yukari menghilang di museum? Dan dilihat dari gelagatnya tadi, pasti ada apa-apa dengan museum itu. Dengan cepat ia berkata,

"Besok kita akan kesana..."

* * *

Rion menepati janjinya. Berkunjung kembali ke museum itu dengan hantu Yukari di belakangnya. Ketika ia tiba disana, masih banyak makhluk halus di dalam museum yang menyambutnya. Meski masih sedikit takut, tapi Rion tetap masuk. Ia ingin hantu Yukari cepat-cepat pergi dari hidupnya.

Hari masih siang dan pengunjung sangat banyak. Rion berbisik pada hantu Yukari untuk menunjuk lokasi yang dia ingat.

Hantu Yukari tidak menunjuk apapun selain lukisan mengerikan yang dilihat Rion bulan lalu. Lukisan orang menanam padi―hanya terlihat untuk orang biasa. Sedangkan di mata Rion, lukisan itu makin nampak mengerikan.

"Tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya Rion. Hantu Yukari menggeleng.

Bukankah lukisan ini ditemukan di kaki gunung Hakone, kata Sora?

"Hakone?" Tanya Rion lagi. Yukari menggeleng. Rion sungguh tidak mengerti maksud hantu itu. Maksudnya, dari sekian banyak ruang dan benda dalam museum, mengapa harus lukisan i―

 _Tunggu._

Rion mencium sesuatu.

 _Anyir. Amis._

Tapi, darimana asal bau ini?

Ia bukan anjing pelacak yang akan mengendus bau, tapi...rasa-rasanya...

 _...ada di dekatnya..._

Hantu Yukari tidak menunjuk manapun lagi. Rion memandang curiga pada lukisan 'gaib' itu.

Apakah bau ini berasal dari sana? Ah, mana mungkin sebuah lukisan menyimpan bau anyir begini?

Rion menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Raut hantu Yukari terlihat begitu sedih. Ia mencoba berbicara sebisanya. Meskipun sulit sekali. Asal Rion mendengar satu atau dua kata saja..

"...at...lik...san..."

Rion menangkap kata-kata itu. Hantu Yukari tampak kesulitan berbicara dengannya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Museum akan ditutup dan dibuka kembali jam empat sore. Seorang penjaga museum menghampiri Rion yang termangu di depan sebuah lukisan.

"Maaf, kami mau tutup sebentar...jam empat nanti museum akan kami buka kem―"

"Hah? Ada apa di balik lukisan?"

Mizki―nama petugas museum itu― heran melihat pengunjung cilik itu berbicara sendiri.

"Nona?"

Rion baru menoleh ketika petugas museum memanggilnya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Eh? Ma-maaf..." Sesal Rion. Mizki hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan mereka akan tutup sementara. Rion mengangguk, dan dengan berat hati melenggangkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

* * *

Rion duduk di tepi trotoar bersama hantu Yukari yang melayang di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, hantu. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan petunjuk yang kau berikan..."

Hantu Yukari mendekat ke arahnya ―tepatnya di belakang Rion Hua. Rion Hua masih memandang ke arah jalan dan mengabaikan keberadaan hantu itu. Tangan gaib Yukari siap mencekik leher gadis SMP itu. Hantu itu menyeringai sebelum terdengar suara memilukan.

* * *

Setelah memastikan tak ada orang yang melihatnya, Mizki melepas gantungan pada lukisan itu. Ia meletakkan lukisan itu di bawah dengan hati-hati.

Ada sebuah lubang seukuran kepala bayi di dalam sana. Mizki memasukkan tangannya ke lubang itu dan menarik sebuah boneka jerami dari dalam sana. Sebuah boneka jerami yang masih lengkap dengan tali merah yang mengikat beberapa sendi boneka.

"Mungkin aku harus segera membuang benda ini..."


	7. Love (or fangirl?) Detected

**Love (or Fangirl?) Detected**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

"KYAAAAAH!"

Suara teriakan nan berlegenda itu memenuhi seluruh perkomplekan suatu gadis. Seseorang dengan suara risau membalas jeritan gadis tadi.

"Biasa aja dong, Li. Seperti tidak pernah pergi ke AnimeComic aja," ucap seseorang di ujung telepon layaknya bergumam. Merli, nama gadis yang tadi menjerit itu, menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, memasang pose seimut-imutnya. Namun berpose semenggelikan apapun, lawan bicara teleponnya tentu tidak dapat melihatnya.

Karena Merli tidak merasakan tanda-tanda respon dari sahabatnya, maka ia berbicara setelah berpose sekitar satu menit. "Ya sudah, besok kita bertemu di tempat kerja ya," ucap Merli dengan nada suara yang agak menjijikan. Lawan bicaranya yakni sahabatnya sendiri, aku yakin dia sedang menyerit.

Beberapa detik kemudian, telepon diputus. Merli merentangkan dirinya di ranjang dan berguling-guling senang. Digigitnya ujung bantal miliknya. Senyuman yang tertahan merekah bagaikan bunga. Setelah puas berguling-guling, Merli mengatur napasnya sambil tertawa.

Gadis itu melirik sedikit ke arah laptop dan pentab miliknya. Pandangannya teralih lagi menuju lemari berukuran besar. Ia segera bangun, membuka lemari bewarna putih itu dan memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin luar biasa yang keluar saat lemari tersebut dibuka. Yah, semua itu hanya ilusi sesaat, tapi perasaan Merli memang dapat digambarkan seperti itu. Deretan buku manga cantik tersusun rapi, tidak lupa di bagian paling bawah laci terdapat bermacam ragam _merchandise_ karakter yang begitu manisnya.

Wajah Merli terlihat begitu kalem dan mengambil sebuah buku diantara banyak buku yang lain. Ia mengelusnya sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti dengkuran kucing. Namun kalau diperhatikan, sampul buku yang sedang dielus itu mirip dengan karakter dalam laptop Merli yang sedang menyala. Tidak, itu malah sama persis! Namun pose dan latarnya begitu berbeda.

Gadis itu kembali menatap laptopnya. Ia men _scroll_ beberapa gambar di sana. Tidak diragukan lagi, gambar-gambar di laptop Merli sama persis dengan isi dalam buku tadi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan cengirannya.

* * *

"Selamat siang!"

"Selamat siang, Merli," ucap beberapa orang dalam kantor. Setelah menyapa, orang-orang tadi kembali bertekun dalam pekerjaannya masing-masing. Merli celingukan, mencari sesosok gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Begitu ia menemukannya, Merli langsung berlari dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"NANA!" ucap Merli di tengah pelukannya. Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang dipeluk menutup telinganya dan mendesis tajam.

"AISH," desis gadis tadi. Nama pena gadis itu adalah Sweet Ann, namun Merli memanggilnya Nana. Merli hanya melukiskan garis lengkung di sekitar bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Oke," seorang laki-laki berdiri di tengah ruangan, membuat para orang yang sedang bekerja mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan bersiap mendengarkan pengumuman. Ann maupun Merli tampak tidak lebih gelisah dari teman kerja mereka. "Dalam event besok di AnimeComic, di sanalah kita pertama kali 'menduniakan' komik kita. Sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun TimeBlass ke-1, kita akan mengadakan launching besar-besaran. Beberapa diantara kalian pasti sudah diberitahukan oleh Sweet Ann, bukan?"

Walaupun kemarin Merli telah mendengar pengumuman itu, dadanya tidak berhenti berdebar-debar. Senyuman yang sedari tadi merekah dalam wajahnya tidak terlihat akan sirna. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

"Besok saat event, kalian akan menemukan beberapa cosplayer yang akan menjadi mascot TimeBlass." Pengumuman singkat itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dari para pekerja di ruangan itu. Tentu saja Ann dan Merli ikutan melongo. Tentu Ann sudah memberitahu ke Merli. Mereka kira dengan masuk kantor hari ini, mereka akan mendapat informasi yang mendalam. Tapi sama seperti yang Ann sampaikan. Hanya satu kalimat itu.

Sebelum banyak yang menyadari keganjilan dari informasi tersebut, sang pengumum, Longya, sudah kembali bekerja, merasa cuek dengan karyawan-karyawan lain yang masih berpikir.

Merli kembali ke tempat duduknya, yaitu di seberang Longya, beda tiga bangku dari Ann. Tidak berusaha menggali informasi lagi, ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya serta pentabnya. Setelah ia memasang alat di laptopnya, Merli hanya bertopang dagu dan mencoret-coret kanvas dalam program komputer itu.

Dalam hati sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk besok. Namun di sisi lain ia sangat kebingungan dan merasa sangat ingin tahu soal besok. Semoga besok cepat datang…

* * *

Merli menguap begitu sampai di depan gerbang AnimeComic. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya sambil memancarkan senyuman lebar, lalu berjalan memutar menuju pintu staff.

Dari pintu staff untuk menuju bagian booth untuk berjaga, para staff harus melewati pintu ruang para cosplayer. Dengan usil Merli mengintip ke dalamnya. Dengan cepat ia mengenali karakter yang sedang diperankan para cosplayer. Ada yang menjadi putri duyung, karakter yang menggunakan baju besi, yang berpakFaian seksi, yang bertubuh mungil dan lainnya. Namun ia tidak dapat melihat satupun karakter dari perusahaan komiknya. Gadis itu menghela napas kecil dan lanjut berjalan.

Begitu sampai di booth tempat ia harus berjaga, ia dapat melihat Ann dan kakak laki-lakinya, Longya, sudah ada di sana dan sibuk menyusun barang-barang mereka. Longya, laki-laki tidak banyak bicara itu dapat menangkap sosok Merli dalam matanya dengan cepat. Ia langsung melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh gadis itu menghampiri mereka.

"Nah, Merli duduk sini," ucap Longya menyuruh gadis berkulit hitam itu duduk.

"Aku duduk?" ucap gadis itu heran. Kenapa ia disuruh duduk dan tidak disuruh bantu membereskan barang jualan dan lainnya?

Ann langsung mengeluarkan sebuah papan nama dan mendirikannya di depan Merli. Papan itu tertulis, "Merli, komik manga _Cinderella, gadis pemarah dan bersepatu tua_ ". Merli melonggokkan kepalanya. Ia melihat beberapa papan lain dengan bermacam nama. Tapi ia merasa bahwa papannyalah yang paling panjang.

Tidak lama, teman-teman satu kantornya sudah hadir sambil membawa stok. Begitu gadis itu hendak berdiri, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Semua teman kerjanya sudah mengambil alih setiap pekerjaan, dan yang bisa dilakukan Merli hanya duduk. Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya ia terasa sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Alhasil yang ia lakukan hanya membuka pentabnya, menyambungkannya dengan laptop, lalu menggoreskan pena elektroniknya ke layar pentab. Sambil melamun, ia menggambar dengan rasa malas dan tidak bersemangatnya.

PLOK.

Merli terlonjak kaget. Ia segera menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati gadis berambut pirang menepuk pundaknya dengan kasar. Bukannya memandang tidak suka, Merli berbalik berdiri, memeluk Ann dengan gembira.

"Ada apa Nana?" ucap Merli mengembangkan senyuman. Ann juga tersenyum.

"Merli, kita ganti baju yuk."

"Hm? Tapi aku tidak bawa baju…"

"Tenang saja, Kakak sudah mengurus semuanya."

"Mengurus apa?"

Sebelum Merli terus-terus mengajukan pertanyaan, Ann menggandeng, atau lebih tepatnya menarik paksa, temannya memasuki ruangan cosplayer yang sudah mulai sunyi.

"Nana, kita mau ngapain?" ucap Merli mulai berkeringat dingin. Namun Ann hanya kembali berjalan, mencari-cari sesuatu tanpa memedulikan ucapan temannya yang kewalahan.

"Ah!" ucap gadis itu. Ia segera berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki dengan cepatnya dan menunjuk-tunjuk Merli yang tengah kebingungan. Laki-laki itu mengangguk, dan berbicara lagi dengan beberapa orang lain, kembali menunjuk Merli. Gadis itu sungguh ketakutan, entah apa yang direncanakan Ann.

Tak lama, laki-laki tadi menghapiri Merli, dan berbicara dengan logat yang aneh.

"Selamat pagi Nona, ijinkan saya mempermak anda," ucapnya. Setelah berbicara seperti itu, ia kembali berbicara dengan teman-temannya, namun dengan bahsa yang tidak Merli mengerti. Mungkin bahasa Spanyol, Portugis atau bahasa India.

Begitu Merli celingukan mencari Ann, gadis pirang itu sudah tidak dapat ia temukan. Merli berkeringat.

* * *

"Ah, sempurna!" ucap laki-laki gemulai tadi dan menepuk tangannya. "Kerja bagus, semua!"

Merli membuka matanya. ia tidak tahu apa yang diperbuat laki-laki itu kepada dirinya. Ia hanya merasakan tangan-tangan menyentuh rambutnya, menyentuh wajahnya, dan melepaskan pakaiannya saat digiring ke ruangan lain. Ia dapat melihat Ann tersenyum bangga.

"Kamu cantik sekali, Ann!" ucap Merli menggenggam tangan Ann. Sweet Ann yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah pakaian manis berenda, atau dikenal dengan istilah Lolita, tersenyum sambil membalas menggenggam tangan Merli.

"Cermin!" ucap Ann. Beberapa orang yang tadi bersama laki-laki gemulai mengambilkan cermin berukuran besar dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Ann dan Merli. Kedua gadis itu berdampingan. Mereka sama-sama tercengang, melihat begitu manisnya diri mereka.

Merli menatap tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sepasang sepatu indah melekat pada kakinya, rok yang mengembang dan berpita begitu sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Seperti sudah dibuat khusus untuknya. Rambutnya yang bewarna biru gelap dikepang dan diberi bunga putih, layaknya seorang putri hutan.

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya, begitu bahagia.

"Lho? Merli, kok nangis!?"

"Enggak, enggak nangis kok," ucap gadis itu mengusap kedua matanya dengan lembut.

"Ayo kembali ke booth," ucap Ann mengandeng sahabatnya.

Begitu sampai di stand, para teman kerja mereka begitu terkejut. Mereka dapat dikatakan cukup mencolok, terutama Merli dengan kulitnya yang hitam di negeri berkulit putih ini.

"Kalian cantik banget," puji teman kerja mereka. Beberapa di antaranya bersiul pelan.

Ann dan Merli secara bergiliran digodai mereka, dengan pura-pura sesi acara salam dan tanda tangan. Ann tertawa geli.

"Dasar," ucapnya.

Begitu ramainya mereka, barulah Ann sadar hilangnya kakak laki-lakinya alias pemimpin TimeBlass. Namun ia hanya mengangkat bahunya, mengetahui saat tadi ia dipermak, muncul sebuah SMS yang tidak sempat ia baca. Pasti itu dari kakaknya.

* * *

Pukul 10.00, gerbang dibuka. Para pengunjung menyerbu bagaikan lautan manusia ke dalam gedung berukuran besar itu. Merli tersenyum kecil, saat beberapa pengunjung menyalaminya dan mengajaknya foto bareng. Bahkan ada beberapa yang begitu histeris saat menemuinya.

"KYAA! Kakak ini cosplayer, ya!? Kakak cosplay jadi Artariel, kan!?" ucap salah satu pengunjung. Artariel adalah sebuah tokoh yang diciptakan Ann, dalam komiknya yang berjudul _Lorelei_. Merli tersenyum dengan kaku begitu diajak foto oleh banyak orang. Ia tidak biasa dikerumuni orang banyak seperti ini. Menurutnya, seharusnya ia ada di belakang panggung, tersenyum menikmati hasil karyanya yang dinikmati banyak orang.

Begitu Merli menubruk punggung seseorang, para pengunjung makin menjerit. Ann yang sama kewalahannya dengan Merli, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang menyiapkan ide gila macam ini.

"KYAA! Artariel dan Maura!" Maura adalah tokoh yang diciptakan Merli dalam cerita _Cinderella, gadis pemarah dan bersepatu tua_. Dalam cerita, baik _Cinderella_ maupun _Lorelei_ , kedua judul itu saling bersenimbangunan. Maura dalam cerita _Cinderella_ merupakan saudara tiri dari Artariel. Artariel adalah gadis yang pergi mengembara. Dua cerita yang terajut menjadi satu alur.

Begitu kedua gadis itu secara berantian menoleh ke belakang booth yang sangat ramai, akhirnya salah satu teman kerja mereka, Bruno, melihat mereka. Merli memasang tampang memohon, sedangkan Ann memasang tampang tersiksa. Tanpa berkata-kata, Bruno menunjuk mereka ke luar sambil memandang tegas. Kedua gadis itu bertatapan.

"Mer," bisik Ann.

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa Bruno menyuruh kita untuk kembali bekerja, namun ke medan perang yang lebih sulit."

"Apa…"

"Kita harus maju, tidak boleh berdiri di sini terus."

Merli tersenyum palsu. Dengan cepat ia mengapit tangan Ann, dan berjalan sesantai-santainya, melewati kerumunan fans yang menggila.

Makin heboh, Ann membalas menggendeng tangan Merli. Mereka berdua saling berpegangan agar tidak jatuh terinjak atau terpeleset. Begitu mengerikan untuk mereka menggunakan sepatu hak 7 senti. Mereka berdua seperti anak rusa yang ditaruh di atas es. Mereka mengetahui, bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memakai sepatu berhak, maka mereka saling berpegangan.

Akhirnya, dengan keputusan yang sangat berat, keduanya berpisah. Mereka berjalan secara berlawanan arah. Mereka ingin membuka jalan dan memisahkan para pengunjung agar dapat mengakses booth mereka dengan mudah.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Merli dapat melihat di sela-sela orang banyak, Bruno dengan santainya menunjuk dirinya kepada beberapa orang yang menunjuk bangku yang seharusnya diduduki Merli. Gadis itu mendesis pelan. Beberapa orang tadi segera menghampirinya dengan mata lapar, sambil membawa buku buatannya dan bullpen.

Begitu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tampak familiar di matanya, sedang menyalami orang satu per satu. Ia begitu terbalak saat melihat laki-laki itu. Segera ia berlari pelan menghampiri orang itu, menghiraukan rasa sakit setiap menapakkan langkahnya. Dengan ragu ia menepuk pundak laki-laki itu. Merli terkesiap.

"Kau… Arases, kan?" ucapnya histeris. Arases adalah tokoh dalam cerita _Cinderella_ , yang menjadi teman seperjuangan Maura. Perlu kita ketahui, Merli adalah seorang penulis dan mangaka yang sangat mencintai karakternya sendiri. Terdengar seperti orang sakit, memang. Tapi memang begitulah dia.

Gadis itu segera menggenggam tangan cosplayer Arases situ dan menyalaminya dengan antusias. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Tapi tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, menyalami si Arases ini membuat dirinya begitu minder. Segera ditarik tangannya, lalu tersenyum manis di hadapan Arases.

Merli tidak dapat berbicara apapun. Ia kehabisan kata-kata yang selama ini ia ingin tumpahkan di depan tokohnya sendiri. Bahkan ia bisa saja menangis terharu, melihat seseorang yang memerankan tokoh ciptaannya sendiri begitu dalam dan menghayati. Bahkan Arases ini memiliki bekas jahitan di dahinya yang tidak terlalu menonjol dalam penokohannya!

"ARASES!" para pengunjung melihat sang Arases dan berlarian menghampirinya. Merli yang mulai terseret arus menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, agar mendapat cahaya penglihatan. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Arases mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah, menghindari anak itu dari kerumunan orang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara sosok Arases begitu indah dan menggiurkan saat didengar. Wajah Merli merah padam, agak tersipu. Ia mengangguk kecil. Arases segera menurunkan gadis itu dan membantunya menapak.

"KYAAAAAAA!" jeritan para penggemar memenuhi otak Merli. Ia langsung menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan lengan baju. Gadis itu habis-habisan ingin mengembangkan senyuman, namun logikanya berkata tidak.

Arases yang melirik gadis itu dan mengetahui bahwa anak itu mati-matian menahan senyum, menggenggam erat tangan Merli. Merli tersentak kaget, wajahnya makin panas. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil setengah menggigit bibirnya.

Arases adalah tokoh dalam cerita _Cinderella._ Ia adalah seorang teman seperjuangan Artariel, yang sangat usil dan sering membuat suasana menjadi _awkward_. Leluconnya yang tidak lucu dan sifatnya yang bisa bikin gadis merah padam adalah ciri khas yang dimilikinya. Dan sang cosplayer ini, sangat memperdalam perannya sehingga begitu memahami apa yang diinginkan pengunjung. Sama seperti Merli, dia membuat penikmati tidak bisa menebak apa gerak-gerik berikutnya.

Bahkan Merlipun, penciptanya, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Arases ini.

Arases mendongakkan kepalanya. Merli terheran-heran dengan perilaku orang ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak dengan suara besar.

"Yak!"

Arases menarik tangan Merli, membawanya kabur. Gadis itu terheran-heran dalam hati. Ia mengikuti irama langkah sang Arases, namun setiap langkahnya, Merli menahan sakit yang berasal dari kakinya.

Setelah beberapa jauh mereka berlari, Merli tidak kuat lagi. Ia terjatuh. Arases segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya lembut.

Merli menggeleng pelan. Namun Arases dengan kesal menarik tangan Merli yang menutupi pergelangan kakinya. Dapat kita lihat, pergelangan kaki gadis itu lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Merli menyerit saat Arases menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Arases segera melepaskan selendang yang terikat di pinggangnya, dan membalut pegelangan kaki Merli yang berdarah. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bisa berjalan?" ucapnya dengan tenang. Merli meraih tanganya dan berusaha berdiri.

"Kalau pelan-pelan, bisa. Tapi untuk berlari lagi, entahlah," ucapnya berdiri dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita berjalan dengan lambat dan santai," kata Arases menggandeng gadis berusia 18 tahun itu. Merli tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan dengan nyaman, menikmati penuhnya gedung berlampu kelap-kelip. Mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara, hanya anggukan dan gelengan. Entah kenapa, Merli merasa nyaman sekali bersama Arases ini. Padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal. Namapun tidak tahu. Namun yang Merli tahu pasti, walaupun Arases adalah tokoh buatannya, Arases yang satu ini bukanlah Arases yang ia ciptakan. Arases yang ia ciptakan adalah Arases yang ramai dan selalu membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Tapi Arases yang ini adalah Arases yang tenang, sosok Arases yang jarang ia tampakkan.

Begitu ia tersadar, ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia mengamati sosok Arases ini. Arasespun menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan rasa malu memenuhi dadanya, Merli memalingkan wajahnya. Benar-benar suasana yang _awkward_.

Sambil berjalan dan berpegangan tangan, Merli terus-terusan menutupi rasa malunya. Kadang saat bertemu pandang dengan Arases, bahkan walau hanya lirikanpun, gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah lain. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu para pengunjung yang meminta foto dengan mereka. Kadang Merli yang tidak sengaja melihat Arases yang sedang difoto sambil dirangkul pengunjung membuatnya cemburu. Walaupun mungkin saja Arases tidak berpikiran hal-hal lain tentangnya. Mungkin saja dia hanya ingin membantunya.

"Astariel," Merli menoleh. Saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghadap sumber suara, Arases langsung menyematkan sesuatu di rambutnya. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu menyentuh benda itu. Sebuah bunga bewarna putih dan lembut menghiasi rambutnya yang bewarna biru gelap.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan gembira. "Terima kasih!" katanya mengeratkan gengaman tangannya dengan Arases. Sekali dari waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu, akhirnya Arases mengeluarkan senyumannya, walaupun tipis.

"Eh, eh, Arases," ucap Merli gembira. "Boleh foto bareng, enggak?"

"Ya," ucapnya singkat. Merli segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, lalu menyetel kamera yang menghadap depan.

Timer berjalan, dan berhasillah mengambil gambar momen yang tidak akan dilupakan Merli seumur hidup. Wajahnya begitu gembira.

"Terima kasih!" cup. Dengan refleks Merli berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Arases secara singkat. Gadis itu tersadar, dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Ah, maaf!" Merli perlu memalingkan wajahnya agar wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu panas dan memerah.

Arases menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya, dan kembali menarik Merli dengan agak kasar. Merli kelimbungan untuk menyesuaikan irama langkah Arases.

"Arases," panggil gadis itu pelan. Namun Arases tidak merespon. Ia terus berjalan dengan cepat, membiarkan Merli berusaha keras mengikuti langkahnya. "Araseeees," panggilnya sekali lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Arases tidak merespon apapun. Akhirnya gadis itu harus berteriak agak keras. "Arases Lindonrofth! Tunggu!"

Bruk. Gadis itu terjatuh tersungkur. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, dan terasa nyeri luar biasa di kakinya. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih digenggam Arases, tangan kanannnya mengusap ujung matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Kali ini bukan saja rasa sakit dari pergelangan kakinya, namun dengan tambahan lututnya yang lecet akibat terseret. Arases segera berjongkok, menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Merli mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tadi bersifat baik, kali ini tidak peduli! Kenapa? Kenapa kamu membuatku sangat bingung!?" ucap Merli dengan wajah berkaca-kaca. Tidak dapat ditahan lagi, air mata kembali mengalir di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya masih menyentuh pipinya, berusaha mengusap berkali-kali air mata yang terus-terusan keluar.

"Maafkan aku," lanjut gadis itu. "Maafkan aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak kamu sukai. Maafkan aku." Kali ini ia tidak lagi memandang Arases. Ia menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya bibirnya yang nyaris memekikkan tangisan tertahan.

"Bukan," ucap Arases kelabakkan. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf…"

"Akulah yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, maafkan aku…" ucap gadis itu lagi.

Ia kembali tersedu-sedu. Kali ini Arases terdiam. Ia tidak berkata satu patah katapun. Kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Beberapa orang menonton mereka. Namun para pengunjung segera menghiraukan saat melihat dengkul dan pergelangan kaki Merli mengeluarkan darah. Mereka berpikir pasti gadis itu menangis akibat luka yang ia dapatkan. Akhirnya Arases mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Merli."

Merli? Darimana ia tahu namaku Merli? Gadis itu mendonggakkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja Merli merasakan sensasi nyaman luar biasa yang berada di bibirnya. Sentuhan lembut yang membuat gadis itu tidak dapat berhenti berdebar-debar menyelimuti hatinya. Merli memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa getaran yang membuat dirinya begitu lega.

Setelah beberapa detik, kedua mahluk itu dipisahkan. Kali ini, wajah Arases terlihat begitu berkilauan dan begitu tampan.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Arases menunduk. Sebelum Merli bertanya apa-apa, pemuda itu menarik rambutnya sehingga jatuh helaian bewarna putih dan hitam di pundaknya. Merli terkesiap.

"Longya," ucap gadis itu nyaris berbisik. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kamu…"

"Maafkan aku," kata Longya, atau Arases, mengulangi lagi. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu sebelum kita bertemu. Waktu SMA, aku melihatmu saat menjemput Ann. Kamu tampak begitu cantik. Dan beruntung sekali saat kamu masuk ke dalam penerbitanku," ucapnya. Ia menarik napas yang dalam, lalu melanjutkannya. "Namun hal keberuntungan seperti ini tidak dapat menaikkan rasa percaya diriku. Aku semakin malu dan nyaris tidak pernah bicara denganmu. Kupikir, saat inilah saat yang tepat untuk mendekatimu."

Merli menutup mulutnya. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Longya merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar, tidak dapat tenang sedikitpun. Namun, akhirnya senyuman mengembang pada wajah gadis berkulit hitam itu.

"Tapi, aku sangat menyukaimu. Bukan saat kamu menjadi Arases ataupun menjadi pekerja keras di kantor, tapi saat kamu menjadi dirimu apa adanya. Longya yang tidak banyak bicara dan sangat pemalu," ucap Merli tersenyum begitu manis.

Longya membalas senyuman Merli. Wajah mereka didekatkan, berciuman bagaikan hanya merekalah makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Saling mengikat, tidak mau saling kehilangan. Rasa gentir yang memenuhi dada kedua orang itu memang begitu mengganggu, tapi cinta yang meluap tidak dapat menutupinya.

Begitu wajah mereka dipisahkan, keduanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Saat mereka kembali ke booth mereka, tidak ada satupun yang merasa curiga terhadap keduanya. Namun semua dapat dengan mudah mengenali pemimpin penerbitan mereka itu. Tidak untuk Merli. Sampai akhir, dia tidak dapat mengenali Longya sama sekali.

"Merli, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bisa bersama kakak?" ucap Ann heran. Namun Merli hanya tersenyum simpul. Tangannya yang bergandengan dengan Longya tidak ia lepaskan sekalipun.

"Hei, Nana."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, aku semakin mencintai Arases!"

"Haa? Bukannya sejak dulu kamu sudah menyukai tokohmu itu?"

"Ufufufu," gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Longya? Ada apa dengan wajahmu!? Begitu merah! Kamu habis olahraga, ya!?"

"Berisik."

 _Love Detected_.

Gotcha.


	8. Permainan Sambung Kata!

**Permainan Sambung Kata!**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Cerita ini bermula di kediaman Hatsune Miku, saat itu beberapa teman sekelas Miku di Crypton High School datang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Miku yang berada di lantai dua. Disana ada Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Ring, Lui, Lenka, Rinto, Len dan Rin.

Walau tujuan berkumpul di rumah Miku adalah mengerjakan tugas, namun kelihatannya hal itu sudah dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh mereka. Bisa kita lihat dari situasi dikamar Miku yang lumayan luas ini.

Miku sedang melihat majalah dengan Luka dan Lenka, Kaito sedang makan es krim, Rinto sama Gakupo lagi baca komik hentai yang dia ambil dari kamar Mikuo, kakaknya Miku. Hanya Ring, Lui, Len dan Rin yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas di atas kasur Miku yang berukuran king size itu.

"HAHAHA!" Suara tawa Lenka, Luka dan Miku mengundang tatapan kesal dari Lui.

"OI! Miku! Lenka! Luka-nee! bantuin kita dong! Kita yang ngerjain dan lu pada nyalin gitu!? Enak banget lu pada!" Lui menjadi emosi, karena sudah setengah jam berlalu namun, hanya ia, Ring, Rin dan Len yang mencari-cari jawaban dengan membolak-balik satu tumpuk buku yang tebalnya 45 cm itu. Ah! ples... satu buku tebelnya 5cm.

Gile...

Gempor-gempor deh tangan bolak-balik buku yang halamannya ampe ratusan gitu.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam menahan emosi, akhirnya tali kesabaran Lui putus saudara-saudara! Dia tidak bisa sabar melihat ia dan tiga temannya sedang pusing berkutat dengan soal, namun enam temannya yang lain malah santai-santai. Arrggghhh... kesal pastinya.

Miku, Lenka dan Luka yang liat si Lui mukanye udah berubah jadi om-om preman gang sebelah yang kemaren baru babak belur gara-gara nyolong uhukuhukpakaianuhukdalamuhuk Meiko-nee, tetangga Miku, langsung ikut ngumpul dan buru-buru ngerjain tugas.

"WOI! Bakaito! Bakapedo! Jangan coba-coba mau _plagiat_ hasil kerja kita kalo gak mau kerjasama nyari jawaban bareng!" Ucap Lui dengan nada tinggi pada Kaito yang masih makan es krim dipojokkan dan Rinto sama Gakupo yang masih senyam-senyum berdua-duaan baca komik R-18.

Kaito, Rinto sama Gakupo ngeliat Lui masih dengan tampang yang sama dengan yang dilihat Luka, Miku dan Lenka, langsung duduk berkumpul dengan mereka dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

* * *

(Setelah 1 jam)

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan tugas mereka tinggal tersisa 30 le-..."

" Sebutkan sembilan dewa musik dalam zaman Yunani Kuno..."

"Sebutkan genre musik apakah ini berdasarkan not-not balok dibawah.."

"Apa tempo yang digunakan dalam lagu disampig.."

"Ada berapa ketukan dalam lagu berjudul 'Rockbell' yang dinyanyikan oleh IA, pada penggalan not berikut.."

"Sebutkan anggota-anggota Utauloid..."

"Jelaskan arti _Mirror images_..."

"Sebutkan ciri-ciri suara jenis sopran dan Alto..."

"Siapakah genderband dari Lily Megane(?)..."

"Siapakah illustrator/ animator dari video clip Promise Ring dan Cantarella.."

"Kapan debut pertama Koko- AAARGH! Kiyoteru-sensei sudah gila apa!? Ngasih soal kok ampe bikin orang pusing sih!?" Ucap Miku dengan nada frustasi karena mendengar gumaman teman-temannya tentang soal-soal yang belum mereka jawab, termasuk gumaman Miku yang terpotong tadi.

"Hhhhh... Gile udah mabok nih! mana masih ada lima lembar lagi." Ucap Ring sembari meneguk secangir teh yang disediakan Miku saat mereka baru sampai di kamarnya.

" Eh kita maen aja yuk... bosen nih." Usul si cowok berjepit putih tiga _a.k.a_ Rinto.

"Iya! Maen aja yuk! mata gw sakit liatin tulisan melulu!" Ucap si samurai ples banci jejadian _a.k.a_ Gakupo

"Ya udah... tapi mau main apa?" Tanya Lui

"Hmm... Truth or Dare udah bosen..." Kata Kaito

"Bukan bosen Kaito, tapi udah _mainstream_ " Sahut Lenka, ah truth or dare emang udah sering mereka mainin tiap ketemu. Ples! yang gak pernah kena cuman Rin sama Len. Mungkin karena itu hanya mereka yang belom jadian.

Ehem... author kasih tau yaa... Jadi disini yang belom jadian cuma Rin sama Len terus Lui sama Ring. Kalo Miku ama Kaito udah jadian tiga minggu lalu, Lenka ama Rinto udah dari satu satengah bulan yang lalu, Luka sama Gakupo dari dua bulan yang lalu.

Rin sama Len belum jadian karena... ngg... silakan baca sampai selesai terlebih dahulu karena akan saya jelaskan alasannya dibawah. Nah! Kalau alasan Lui sama Ring belum jadian akan saya kasih tau karena gak saya jabarkan dibawah. Ring sama Lui itu baru kenal seminggu yang lalu... mereka ketemu di toko es krim, si Lui jatuhin es krimnya Ring terus digantiin. Mereka akhirnya jalan berdua dan saat lagi jalan berdua itulah si Lui baru tau kalo Ring itu satu sekolah sama dia.

* * *

Sekian dan balik ke cerita

"Eh! Eh! Maen sambung kata aja!" Usul Luka

"Iya! iya ! ayo maen itu! seru tuh! udah lama gak maen! Ayo turun ke lantai! ranjang gw gak muat kalo buat duduk ngelingker kita bersepuluh." Kata Miku semangat dan menyuruh yang lain turun.

"Eh... Aku gak ikut! aku mau ngerjain tugas aja, kalo udah selesai nanti aku kasih ke kalian buat nyalin." Buset! baek banget dah lu Rin!

" Gw juga gak ikut, gw bantuin Rin aja. Males ngikut, gw lagi rajin-rajinnya nih ngerjain tugas..." Kata Len

Miku sama tujuh orang yang laen cuman bisa diem denger perkataan Len, padahal dalem hati mereka ngomong 'E- Ciee~ Ciee~ Len mau Pedekate sama Rin nih'.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Len itu suka sama Rin dan Rin suka sama Len. Tapi karena mereka berdua sama-sama _tsundere_ ~ jadi gini deh, malu-malu gituh dan ini membuat mereka berdua belon jadian.

"Tumben banget Len mau ngerjain tugas, kesambet apa barusan Len?" Tanya Ring dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'Mau-berduaan-sama-Rin-kan?'.

"Gak ada apa-apa, bukannya malah bagus yah kalo gw rajin" Ucap Len tanpa menanggapi tatapan jahil Ring.

" Ya udah, Len sama Rin ngerjain tugas ya diatas kasur, kita berlapan maen di lantai. Nah semuanya duduk melingkar!" Perintah Rinto

Lenka, Lui, Ring, Rinto, Kaito, Miku, Gakupo dan Luka pun duduk melingkar di lantai kamar Miku yang beralaskan karpet berwarna _teal_ itu. Mereka pun memulai permainan.

* * *

 _ **SKIP! 10 Menit!**_

Setelah selama sepuluh menit bermain sambung kata dan Lui, Kaito serta Luka sudah mendapat hukuman karena ga bisa menyambung kata. Mereka merasa bosan... karena kehabisan akal tentang kata yang akan dijadikan bahan mainan mereka pada ronde berikutnya.

"Eh, pake kata apa lagi nih?" Tanya Lenka yang mendapat bagian kata pertama

"Pake apa aja boleh kali Lenka" Ucap Luka

Rinto yang ingin membantu Lenka lalu mencari ide, kemudian mata miliknya tertuju pada Len yang sedang ngelirik-lirik Rin dengan wajah merah. Mereka berdua masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas diatas kasur Miku. Lalu munculah niat err... antara baik atau jahil... dari Rinto yang melihat tingkah mereka.

"Eh Lenka sini aku bisikkin.." Ucap Rinto sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk Lenka agar mendekat.

Lenka menurut, Rinto lalu membisikkan rencananya pada Lenka. Lenka lalu menatapaRinto dengan senyuman jahil, ia lalu membisikkan apa yang Rinto sampaikan ke Miku yang ada disebelahnya, Miku lalu menyampaikan ke Kaito, Kaito menyampaikan ke Luka, dari Luka ke Gakupo, Gakupo kasih tahu Lui, Lui kasih tau ke Ring. Mereka semua saling tatap dan tersenyum jahil.

Permainan pun dimulai!

* * *

"KAGAMINE!" Ucap(ralat: teriak) Rinto

Len yang merasa marganya disebut-sebut langsung menengok ke mereka dengan tatapan horor. Rin yang mendengar teriakan Rinto pun ikut menengok ke mereka namun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ap-"

"LEN" Ucap Luka memotong ucapan Len. Len pun memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan dengan tampang risih

"MENYUKAI" Sahut Gakupo

"BUKAN!" Lanjut Miku

"TAPI..." Ucap Kaito menggantung kata tersebut

"MENCINTAI!" Teriak Ring dengan lantang

"KANAMINE" sambung Lui

"RIN!" Lanjut Lenka

Len yang mendengar bahan permainan kata mereka langsung cengo dengan wajah horor kayak mau balas dendam. Rin yang mendengar ucapan teman-temannya langsung kaget dan _blushing,_ ia lalu menarik ujung lengan baju Len pelan, Len pun menoleh ke arah Rin dengan wajah yang merona.

"L-Len i-itu be-beneran?" Tanya Rin dengan nada malu-malu dan gugup

"E-Eh! Rin i-itu eng-enggak-"

"SALAH!"

"LAGI!"

Ucapan Len terpotong oleh teriakan Lenka sama Ring yang tersenyum jahil sambil menatap mereka berdua. Len menghela nafas, ah nampaknya dia tidak bisa lepas dari siksaan Miku, Luka, Lenka, Rinto dan Lui jika ia menyangkal perasaannya sendiri terhadap Rin. Dia pun memilih untuk jujur.

"I-Iya Rin, mereka bener. Aku sudah lama cinta sama kamu, se-sejak dari kita kelas 6 SD aku udah jatuh hati sama kamu. Ja-jadi... Rin mau gak jadi p-pacar aku?" Tanya Len dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sambil menatap wajah Rin yang sama merah dengan wajahnya.

"E-EH!? A- Aku..." Ucap Rin menggantung kata tersebut

"MAU!" Luka, Gakupo, Ring, Lui, Miku, Kaito, Rinto dan Lenka menyambung kata Rin dengan penuh semangat.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di dada Len dan mengangguk secara perlahan.

"I-iya, a-ku ma-mau" Ucap Rin yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikkan.

Len yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Rin, Rin yang dipeluk Len hanya bisa membeku dan blushing dalam pelukan Len. Sementara itu Lenka ,Miku , Luka dan Ring langsung lompat-lompat kegirangan, sedangkan Rinto, Lui, Gakupo dan Kaito langsung berpelukan sampe nangis-nangis gaje gara-gara terharu.

Ehem... tapi setelah ini hanya neraka yang akan mendatangi Rin sama Len, soalnya mereka harus traktirin teman-temannya yang udah bikin ide buat nyatuin mereka. Walau... mulanya itu cuma niat err... baik atau jahil dari Rinto sih..


	9. Sableng

"Maaf ya, kita sudah mendaftar kelompok sendiri," adalah hal yang lagi-lagi didengar oleh Merli. Lagi-lagi, dengan senyum formalitas, Merli harus berkata "Oh, nggak apa-apa kok," padahal dia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Mencari kelompok di hari yang sudah sangat mepet dengan acara adalah hal yang sangat sulit, apalagi bagi anak kurang pergaulan macam Merli.

Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Merli terkena demam berdarah dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Seorang teman memberitahunya bahwa akan ada acara fakultas dan semua harus mendaftarkan kelompok empat orang, dan dalam satu kelompok tidak boleh memiliki anggota dari satu angkatan saja. Dengan kata lain, Merli harus mengajak kakak angkatan dalam kelompoknya juga.

Mampus.

Merli tidak mengenal satu kakak angkatan pun. Jangankan kakak angkatan, teman seangkatannya yang menjalani ospek bersama saja banyak yang tidak dia kenal. Sudah jelas, banyak juga temannya yang lupa bahwa Merli ada, sehingga mereka membuat kelompok tanpa memikirkan Merli.

"Dik," seseorang menepuk bahu Merli. Dengan kaget, Merli membalikkan badannya, mendapati dua orang laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai kakak angkatan. "Lagi nyari kelompok ya?"

Merli mengangguk, dan dua orang kakak angkatan itu langsung tersenyum gembira.

"Ke kelompok kita aja, dik. Kita lagi nyari adik kelas, susah banget! Sudah pada punya kelompok semua," kata salah seorangnya yang berambut panjang.

Dalam hati, Merli bahagia juga karena akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kelompok, tapi dia masih ragu. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia jadi perempuan satu-satunya? Kan canggung, dan Merli tidak suka dengan suasana canggung. Kenapa? Karena dirinya sendiri saja sudah penuh dengan kecanggungan. Duh, sedih.

"Iya deh, kak," kata Merli akhirnya. Daripada tidak punya kelompok, kan?

"Nah, bagus!" Seru yang satunya lagi, yang memakai syal padahal cuaca panas begini.

"Siapa namanya, dik? NIMnya juga, biar kita langsung daftar kelompoknya," tanya si rambut panjang. Merli jadi heran, ini kakak angkatan kok nyentrik semua. Duh, kok perasaan Merli jadi tidak enak... tapi Merli masih memberitahu mereka nama dan NIMnya, sekali lagi, daripada tidak dapat kelompok, kan?

"Oke deh, Merli, makasih ya," kata si rambut panjang lalu pergi ke ruang dosen. Mendaftarkan kelompok, mungkin.

"Kenalan dulu, ya, namaku Kaito, angkatan 2013. Yang tadi itu Gakupo, seangkatan denganku," Kaito, yang memakai syal tadi, memperkenalkan diri. "Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, namanya Meiko, angkatan 2012, tapi dia nggak ada kelas hari ini jadi dia nggak ke kampus," jelasnya lagi, langsung membuat Merli lega karena tidak menjadi perempuan satu-satunya.

Yah, paling tidak Merli sudah mendapat kelompok sekarang. Harusnya sekarang dia sudah tenang...

...kan?

* * *

 **Sableng**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

"Jadi, kita membuat artikel apa kali ini?" tanya Kaito. Gakupo, Meiko, dan Merli menatap ke daftar tema yang bisa mereka pilih. _Urban legend_ , _cooking, transportation_...

"Eeehh... kalau _urban legend_ aja gimana, kak?" tanya Merli balik.

"Kamu suka yang horor-horor ya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya... begitulah," jawab Merli berusaha jujur.

"Kalau aku suka kamu."

...

"Hah?"

Segera setelah Gakupo mengatakan itu, Kaito langsung menyorakkan "EAAAAAAAAAA" dengan sangat berisiknya. Gakupo langsung sok bergaya seperti pemain bola yang sedang selebrasi karena mencetak gol. Meiko tertawa sangat keras sambil memukul-mukul Merli yang ada di sebelahnya.

Merli jadi heran, sebenarnya apa dosanya sampai harus bergabung dengan kelompok ini?

Bukan hanya sekali ini Merli kena gombalan dari dua kakak angkatannya. Malah, yang bisa Merli ingat tentang dua kakak angkatannya adalah bagaimana mereka selalu bisa mengkonversikan topik apapun menjadi bahan gombalan. Meiko, yang Merli kira akan lebih kalem karena dia perempuan, juga sama parahnya.

Merli pening. Membayangkan dia harus bersama dengan kelompok ini sampai tiga hari ke depan, Merli pening.

"Oke, oke, jadi _urban legend_ ya," Gakupo mengembalikan topik ke artikel yang harus mereka buat lagi. Mereka kembali lagi serius memikirkan tugas mereka, tapi Merli yakin suasana serius ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

"Mau gimana nulisnya?" Meiko bertanya, membuka ponselnya untuk mencari-cari bahan.

"Kalau kita jelaskan definisi dan beri contoh _urban legend_ yang terkenal, terus dijabarkan begitu, gimana?" tanya Merli lagi. Kaito tampak berpikir keras, lalu menggeleng.

"Mendingan jangan nulis itu deh," usul Kaito.

"Terus gimana, kak?" tanya Merli lagi.

"Mending kita nulis cerita cinta kita aja."

LAGI-LAGIIIIII!

Kerusuhan terjadi lagi. Pose selebrasi gol terjadi lagi. Meiko tertawa keras lagi. Merli pening lagi. Kalau setiap satu menit mereka harus rusuh begini, kapan artikel ini bisa selesai?!

"Woy, itu adik kelas jangan dibikin trauma!" seru seseorang dari kelompok sebelah, sepertinya bercanda karena dia juga tertawa-tawa.

"Diam kamu, _riajuu_! Urusin pacarmu sono!" seru Gakupo, yang kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Makanya cari pacar yang serius, jangan cuma tebar gombalan!"

"Sori bro, kita independen, kita menggombali siapa saja tanpa takut amukan pacar," Kaito ikut menimpali. Orang dari kelompok sebelah itu kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Tai lo!"

Dan mereka kembali tertawa-tawa.

INI SEBENARNYA ADA APA DENGAN SEMUA ORANG?!

"Dik, yang tabah ya, jangan trauma ikut kelompok mereka," kata seseorang itu, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Tidak, Bruno jangan tinggalkan aku!" kali ini Meiko yang bicara.

"Jangan begitu, Meiko. Biarkan aku setia! Jangan ganggun hubunganku lagi!" Kemudian lagi-lagi mereka tertawa-tawa.

Dasar kakak angkatan

 **sableng.**

* * *

"Kak Gakupo dan kak Kaito sih aku lihat tadi di ruang dosen," kata teman Merli sebagai jawaban. Merli mengatakan terima kasih, lalu segera meluncur ke ruang dosen. Dia ingin segera menemui dua kakak angkatannya itu, menyelesaikan tugas artikel agar mereka bisa maju ke tugas selanjutnya. Biar cepat selesai, gitu.

Begitu memasuki ruang dosen, lagi-lagi Merli dibuat heran. Bagaimana tidak, mana ada mahasiswa yang berada di ruang dosen dan _merakit PC_ di sana? Ya, dua kakak angkatannya itu memang sedang merakit PC _di ruang dosen_.

"Kak? Ini artikel yang kemarin, sudah selesai. Kalau ada yang mau diedit lagi, bilang aja," kata Merli seperlunya.

"Oh, makasih, ditaruh di situ dulu deh," Kaito menginstruksikan. Gakupo malah langsung mengulurkan tangan.

"Biar aku baca deh, nanti kalau sudah selesai langsung aku kabari." Merli langsung memberikan map berisi artikel ke Gakupo. Gakupo menerimanya dan tak sengaja memegang tangan Merli. Merli sih diam saja, dia kira itu tidak sengaja.

Salah besar, Merli.

"Anu... kak?"

"Merli, ini gawat," kata Gakupo, memandangi tangan mereka yang masih bertautan, "kok aku nggak mau melepas tanganmu dari genggamanku, ya?"

Karena mereka berada di ruang dosen, mereka tidak bisa seberisik biasanya. Tapi, dari gelagat Kaito yang sedang menahan tawa, Merli tahu dia sedang (lagi-lagi) jadi korban gombalan.

"Oh, pantas kalian ngotot ingin cari anggota adik kelas, ya," seru salah seorang dosen. Loh, BAHKAN DOSEN SAJA SUDAH MAKLUM SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"Ahahaha... makasih ya, Merli," kata Gakupo, kembali normal lagi.

"Iya deh, kak," kata Merli, "nanti kabari ya kalau ada yang perlu ditambah." Lalu Merli undur diri dari ruang dosen.

Merli sudah tidak bisa lagi jadi korban gombalan terus seperti ini. 'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan,' batin Merli. Dalam hati, dia mantap ingin menghentikan ini semua. Dia bertekad, kali selanjutnya ia bertemu dengan dua kakak angkatannya, dia tidak akan mau digombali lagi.

 _Dia yang akan menggombali_.

Yah, sepertinya Merli sudah mulai tertular penyakit

 **sableng.**

* * *

Bergabung lagi bersama dengan kelompok yang menyebabkan lelah berkepanjangan, Merli sudah siap mental. Dia sudah menyiapkan gombalan ampuh yang akan menunjukkan bahwa Merli juga bisa melakukannya. Cuma menggombal saja sih, gampang. Harapan Merli, setelah melihat Merli melakukannya, kakak-kakak angkatannya akan berhenti. Paling tidak mengurangi gombalan mereka, lah.

Salah besar, Merli lupa bahwa yang dia hadapi bukanlah manusia biasa, tapi manusia **sableng**.

"Eh, pena dong," pinta Kaito. Merli melihat kesempatan emasnya. Dia menyodorkan sebuah pulpen kepada Kaito.

"Ini, kak," kata Merli semanis mungkin. Setelah Kaito mengucapkan terima kasih, Merli berkata lagi, "Kakak tahu nggak pulpen itu fungsinya buat apa?"

Merli bersumpah, saat setelah Merli mengatakannya, Kaito langsung tersenyum ekstra nista. Sebal, sih, tapi Merli masih melanjutkan bicara.

"Untuk menulis kisah cinta kita."

Sementara Gakupo dan Meiko tertawa melihat aksi Merli, Kaito hanya tersenyum keren (menurut Kaito sendiri). Dengan sok ganteng, dia menggeleng.

"Salah, Merli," katanya, "tapi untuk menulis di buku nikah kita."

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" terdengar lagi. Kaito dan Gakupo melakukan _high five_ dengan bangganya. Merli langsung merasa kalah. Untungnya, dia masih belum menyerah.

Suasana masih serius. Tugas kelompok yang mereka dapat kali ini memang lebih sulit, sehingga dibutuhkan konsentrasi ekstra untuk mengerjakannya. Merli bersyukur karena meskipun mereka terlihat suka bercanda, tapi kakak-kakak angkatannya bisa juga benar-benar serius mengerjakan tugas.

"Nah, Merli, _lay out_ sudah selesai, 'kan?" tanya Meiko. Merli menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya.

"Sebentar lagi, kak. Ini tinggal dilihat dulu di _preview_ kok," jawab Merli. Meiko mengangguk, lalu mengecek pekerjaan anggota lain. Keadaannya hampir sama, semua sudah selesai, hanya tinggal dicek saja.

"Oke, _lay out_ beres, artikel sudah, foto-foto sudah..." gumam Gakupo, lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke Merli. "Pertanyaannya nih, Merli," kata Gakupo, otomatis membuat Merli menoleh.

"Apa, kak?"

"Kamu sudah punya pacar belum, sih?"

Kaito bersiul-siul. Meiko meneriakkan kata 'modus' berulang-ulang. Gakupo menyibakkan poninya sok keren. Bahkan Bruno (yang kemarin lusa juga ikut dalam bercandaan kelompok sableng ini) juga ikut bersorak-sorak.

"Kasih tahu nggak ya," jawab Merli, antara sebal dan ingin tetap mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Aduh Merli misterius, deh," goda Kaito.

"Kalau orang yang kamu suka, deh, ada nggak?" interogasi Meiko. Mendadak, Merli langsung salah tingkah.

"Ada, ya," gumam para kakak angkatan.

"Siapa?" tanpa diduga, Bruno sampai duduk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ya rahasia, lah!" seru Merli, mengundang gelombang godaan dari para kakak angkatan.

"Ayo dong..."

"Kita bantu, deh!"

"Orangnya kayak gimana deh?"

"Fakultas sini juga?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus berdatangan, desakan-desakan terus muncul. Setelah memikirkan masak-masak dan berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada masalah baginya untuk memberitahu kakak angkatannya, Merli pun membuka mulut.

"Dari angkatan 2013, namanya Yohio," katanya. Kakak-kakak angkatannya langsung bersorak heboh, jelas sekali bahwa mereka mengenal betul Yohio ini, dan entah kenapa, Gakupo yang bersorak paling keras.

"Oh, si Hio toh!" serunya.

"Nah, pas banget! Bantuin sana!" Kaito juga ikut berkomentar sambil menepuk bahu Gakupo.

"Eh? Kak Gakupo kenal?" Merli berkata bingung.

"Bukan kenal lagi, _osananajimi_ mereka mah!" ujar Meiko. Sontak, pengungkapan yang sangat kebetulan ini membuat Merli terkejut.

"Ayahku dan ayah Hio berteman, jadi kita ketularan," jelas Gakupo. "Mau aku comblangin sekalian, Merli? Kalau cuma Hio sih, gampang lah!"

"Sssshhhhh, kak jangan keras-keras!"

"Tenang deh, Merli, kita bisa jaga rahasia, kok," kata Bruno, diikuti anggukan kakak-kakak angkatan yang lain.

"Nah, itu orangnya lewat. Hio!"

"Yah, jangan dipanggil dong!" Merli langsung panik. Dia tidak siap mental, sih, jadi takut salah tingkah. Kan tengsin bro kalau sampai dia bertingkah aneh di hadapan Yohio.

"Yo, Gakupo!" Tak dinyana, Yohio benar-benar datang. "Wah, jadi ini nih adik kelas yang berhasil menggantikan posisiku?" kata Yohio, tentu saja membicarakan soal Merli.

Otak Merli langsung _blank_ karena mendadak di _notice_.

"Iya, dong. Kenalan dulu sana," kata Meiko, menatap Merli sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. Jelas maksudnya adalah memberi isyarat ke Merli agar bisa modus.

"Yohio," si _senpai_ mengulurkan tangan, membuka kesempatan lebar bagi Merli untuk modus. "Semoga kamu bisa bertahan bersama kakak kelas sinting macam mereka," katanya. Merli? Dia hanya bisa membalas uluran tangan Yohio sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Sadar diri, woy. Kayak kamu nggak sinting aja," seru Bruno. Yohio hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon.

"Mereka ini, ya, tega mengusir BFF hanya demi sekelompok bersama adik kelas. Jangan cari teman kayak mereka deh dik, sakit loh rasanya digituin," kata Yohio panjang lebar. Jelas dia hanya bercanda, karena baik Yohio maupun teman-temannya yang lain mengeluarkan ekspresi main-main yang sama.

"Ya ampun, kamu segitu inginnya ya masuk ke kelompok kita?" kata Kaito, mengelus-elus punggung Yohio. Sudah begitu, Yohio malah makin (pura-pura) terisak.

Oalah, ternyata Yohio juga sama **sableng** nya.

Tapi karena Yohio, jadi Merli memaafkannya. Eaaa...

"Sudah, ya," pamit Yohio lalu beranjak pergi.

Setelah Yohio hilang dari pandangan, fokus langsung berganti ke Merli. Pandangan yang seolah ingin mengatakan 'cieee' langsung menghujani dirinya.

"Dengan bantuan koneksi, 'di _notice senpai_ ' adalah hal yang mudah, bukan?" kata Gakupo, sudah mirip nada bicaranya dengan M*rio T*guh. Merli tidak menjawab. Dia sedang susah payah menahan senyum.

Yah, meskipun melelahkan berhadapan dengan mereka, sebenarnya kakak-kakak angkatan ini baik hati, kok. Mereka hanya tidak ingin Merli bosan atau canggung karena menjadi satu-satunya mahasiswa baru di kelompok. Mereka hanya ingin menghidupkan suasana, ingin membantu agar Merli bisa cepat bersosialisasi. Jika tidak sedang bercanda atau menggombal, sebenarnya mereka orang yang serius dan bisa fokus dengan tugas. Merli yakin, sebenarnya, kakak-kakak angkatannya adalah orang baik...

...atau paling tidak itulah yang Merli yakini.

Padahal sih bukan seperti itu.

Mereka memang hanyalah sekumpulan orang

 **SABLENG.**


	10. Sebuah Dunia yang Sempurna

_Dunia ini sudah rusak._

 _Pembunuhan, seks bebas, narkoba ... hal itu bahkan sudah terlihat umum di mata masyarakat._

 _Salah siapakah dunia ini seperti ini?_

 _Salah manusia, kah? Atau salah alam? Ah, atau justru sudah takdir dari Yang Maha Kuasa?_

 _Begitu mengingat hal-hal itu, aku jadi bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak akan terjawab―_

" _Mengapa manusia suka mencari kesenangan tanpa mengenal resiko?_ "

* * *

 **Sebuah Dunia Sempurna**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** Full Miku's POV, bahasa gaul, typo(s), et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Aku hanyalah gadis remaja biasa. Usiaku bahkan baru menginjak angka lima belas tahun. Tapi kenapa ya, aku merasa berbeda dengan remaja lainnya? Karena akunya yang salah atau merekanya yang salah?

"Gua udah pernah ngelakuin 'itu' seharian sama pacar gua. Maklumlah, orang tuanya lagi nggak ada di rumah selama beberapa hari."

―atau bahkan, karena dunia yang sudah terlalu miring?

Aku mendesah kecewa seberat-beratnya begitu mendengar sekelompok lelaki saling berbagi cerita dewasa mereka. Mungkin aku tak perlu mendesah kecewa jika yang mereka bicarakan dari majalah, video, atau situs-situs dewasa. Tapi kalau kenyataannya mereka membicarakan hal itu karena sudah pernah melakukannya? Aku tak mau tahu lagi akan kelanjutan obrolan mereka.

Masa remaja adalah masa yang paling rentan. Masa dimana bocah ingusan beranjak menjadi orang dewasa dengan segala macam keperfeksionisannya. Hingga naasnya, pada proses itulah orang dewasa yang sering bekerja di balik relung sinar rembulan mencekoki mereka dengan obat-obatan terlarang. Oh, jangan lupakan juga soal pornografi yang mudah di temukan dalam lingkup dunia maya.

Kadang miris juga. Di televisi, orang-orang lebih heboh soal prostitusi artis ―sampai-sampai hampir semua stasiun televisi membahas tentang itu hingga membuatku harus mengganti _channel_ terus-terusan saking bosannya. Bukannya bermaksud mengatakan tindak pelecehan pada artis-artis itu terdengar biasa, namun kalau kalian selidiki lebih dalam, pasti kalian bisa menemukan bahwa pelecehan terhadap anak lebih banyak dan harusnya lebih menghebohkan lagi.

"Lu ambil LM IPS apa, Mik?"

Aku menoleh. Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang dengan iris secerah langit biru bertanya padaku, dengan suaranya yang sedikit nyaring.

"LM IPS ya―"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebagai anak jurusan MIPA, kami wajib memilih salah satu pelajaran IPS yang ingin di pelajari dari tiga pilihan, yakni Ekonomi, Sosiologi, dan Geografi.

"―aku pilih Sosiologi."

"Oke, berarti kita akan bertemu lagi di kelas LM."

 _Wow, double wow_. Seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya ada yang tertarik dengan Sosiologi di kelasku. Oh, ayolah. Kebanyakan orang-orang lebih memilih LM Ekonomi loh. Walau aku akui Ekonomi memang ada sangkut pautnya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, memangnya mereka nggak mumet apa ngitung-ngitung mulu? Hafalin rumus Matematika saja susahnya udah setengah mati, apalagi hafalin rumus pajak? Oke, tolong abaikan sok tahu diriku ini dan suara misterius guru Matematika yang mengatakan bahwa rumus Matematika bukan di hafal tapi di pahami.

"Kenapa pilih Sosiologi?"

"Karena suka dengan filosofi, mungkin."

Mataku melotot. Apa? Jadi laki-laki yang ada di hadapanku ini doyan dengan filosofi? Oh ... aku tak menyangka ada laki-laki yang seperti ini di kelas ini.

"Well, ternyata cowok ada beberapa cowok di sini yang nggak brengsek juga rupanya."

Kulihat ia menatap tajam diriku.

"Jadi lu awalnya ngira gua itu cowok brengsek, gitu?"

"Iya."

Aku menjawab dengan blak-blakan. Bukan maksudku mengatakan bahwa semua cowok itu brengsek ya. Hanya saja gara-gara kerumunan cowok yang ngomongin 'itu' tadi, wajar saja kan kalau aku beranggapan bahwa cowok di kelas ini merupakan cowok brengsek yang tidak memiliki tata krama?

"Lu mah gitu ya sama gua."

Aku tertawa. Berbanding terbalik dengan cowok brengsek, Len adalah satu dari sekian sedikit dari cowok di kelasku yang masih bisa jaga etika dan rada alay. Oh, atau rada 'aneh'? Mengingat dia pernah senyam-senyum sendiri di kelas seperti orang kerasukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lu udah tahu belom?"

"Soal apa?"

"Anak dari kelas sebelah pernah minum miras."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Tentu kalian tahu jelas aku merasa jengkel karena apa, bukan?

"Siapa?"

"Itu loh si Benach. Katanya si Yuzuki, nafasnya Benach bau alkohol."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ada yang terasa menjanggal.

"Bagaimana si Yuzuki bisa tahu bau alkohol seperti apa?"

"Duh, lu curigaan banget sih, Mik. Paling si Yuzuki pernah dikasih tahu sama emak bapaknya bau alkohol itu kayak gimana. Tahu sendiri kan, kalau emaknya Yuzuki itu dokter sementara bapaknya itu polisi?"

"Maaf, Len ... Kebanyakan baca Conan."

"Lagian kebanyakan ngebaca Conan."

Aku tertawa.

"Yaudah, yaudah. Jadi, gimana tuh sama si Benach itu? Nggak ada yang ngelaporin?"

"Kayaknya nggak tuh. Buktinya belum kuat."

Aku menghela nafas. Benar juga, mengapa bisa begitu? Maksudku, mengapa para remaja bisa mendapatkan miras dengan mudah? Padahal kalau aku tonton anime, anak usia 17 tahun saja tidak di izinkan untuk membeli miras. Lantas, mengapa di Indonesia miras mudah di perjualkan bak menjual baju?

"Helaan nafasmu terdengar berat, Mik."

Aku tersenyum pasrah. Len memang tahu segalanya.

"Wajar saja, Len. Aku sedang memikirkan masa depan anak remaja sekarang yang kebanyakan sudah mulai rusak karena kurang ketatnya―"

"Lu mau bilang kurang ketatnya pengawasan orang tua?"

Aku nyengir.

"Mungkin."

"Masa remaja itu adalah masa dimana kita menentukan jati diri kita secara mandiri. Makanya, pengawasan orang tua nggak seketat waktu kita SD."

Aku mengangguk paham. Berbanding terbalik soal tubuh Len yang kurus dan lebih pendek dariku, sikap dan pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Ah, mungkin itu sedikit wajar. Berhubung Len lahir di penghujung tahung 1999, lebih tua dariku yang lahir tahun 2000.

"Hey, Len."

Aku memanggil namanya.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa itu dunia sempurna?"

Kulihat Len nampak berpikir. Tangannya menompang rahang bawahnya.

"Sebuah dunia dimana semua orang bisa hidup bahagia, dan dunia dimana―"

Iris langit cerah milik Len menatap iris mataku. Membuat jantungku berdebar, menunggu rentetan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"―ada seorang gadis baik hati bernama Hatsune Miku bersama gua."

Mukaku memerah.

"Nah, Hatsune Miku. Tertarikkah engkau membangun sebuah dunia sempurna bersama Kagamine Len?"

Aku mengangguk. Tangan kananku meraih uluran tangannya.

"Ya, Len. Mari kita buat dunia sempurna tanpa adanya anak remaja yang rusak masa depannya."

"Dan mari kita memulainya dari sekolah ini."

 _Untuk kalian yang masih remaja,_

 _Maukah kalian mendengar sebuah kisah?_

 _Kisah tentang dua anak remaja yang berusaha membangun dunia sempurna._

 _Ya, dunia sempurna._

 _Sebuah dunia dimana semua orang hidup bahagia bersama orang yang mereka sayangi,_

 _Dan sebuah dunia dimana kita duduk di puncak keberhasilan bersama-sama._

 _Lalu setelah kalian mendengar cerita mereka,_

 _Akankah kalian mencoba berubah menjadi yang lebih baik lagi?_

 _Lalu, marilah kita bertemu di panggung keberhasilan saat kita dewasa nanti._


	11. Tentang Penyesalan

**Tentang Penyesalan**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 _Aku mati._

Lenka tahu bahwa setiap makhluk yang bernapas di dunia ini akan mengalami hal yang disebut kematian. Entah makhluk tersebut sempat menikmati usia yang panjang, atau bernasib sial dengan umur pendek. Meski begitu, seseorang pasti sudah membayangkan bagaimana masa depan yang akan dihadapinya suatu saat nanti.

Lenka pun begitu. Ia membayangkan hidup dengan rumah sederhana, di daerah pegunungan, dengan perpaduan semilir angin dan nuansa hijau pepohonan. Hidup berkecukupan bersama seorang suami dan dua anak—laki-laki dan perempuan, kemudian saling mencintai hingga ajal menjemput.

Tapi Lenka tak pernah menyangka tujuh belas tahun kehidupannya akan berakhir di sini. Di jalan raya yang tengah padat pejalan kaki, dengan darah meresap pada pori-pori aspal, dengan puluhan mata memandangnya ngeri.

 _Aku mati._ Frasa tersebut secara otomatis menyelundup ke dalam benak Lenka saat ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri di jalan, sementara orang-orang menembus dirinya yang sedang berdiri di tepi. Ia tak bisa mendekati jasadnya sendiri, seolah ada tembok tak kasatmata yang menghadang. Tapi Lenka tahu bahwa ia sudah mati, dan ia tinggal menunggu tangan sang malaikat maut menggandengnya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sebuket bunga di tepi jalan terinjak-injak belasan kaki. Bunga yang semula merekah indah, menebarkan semerbak wangi yang berulang kali Lenka hirup sebelum tragedi ini terjadi, kini ternoda layu. Mati. Seperti Lenka saat ini. Lenka bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tak adakah seorang pun menyadari eksistensi buket bunga itu? Padahal itu adalah salah satu representasi afeksi Lenka. Tapi tidak, tidak ada yang peduli. Buket bunga yang terlempar dari tangan Lenka itu hancur.

Lenka mengamati area di sekitarnya. Ah, rupanya tinggal sekitar setengah kilometer lagi. Setengah kilometer lagi ia sampai pada tujuan. Setengah kilometer lagi bebungaan yang dibawanya tak akan tersia-sia. Kenapa ia bisa ceroboh sekali hingga truk menabraknya? Siapa yang salah? Apakah ia yang saking tak sabarnya hingga tak memerhatikan jalan? Atau apakah si supir truk yang ugal-ugalan?

Entahlah. Siapa pun yang salah, Lenka tak bisa menaruh dendam. Kalau ia yang salah, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. _Aku mati_. Siapa yang akan menyalahkan orang mati? Lalu jika supir itu yang salah, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Bergentayangan menghantui si supir truk? Tidak mungkin. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia telah mati.

Saat jasadnya yang penuh darah diangkat, Lenka melihat salah seorang tetangganya menjerit. Kemudian ia pasti menghubungi orang tua Lenka, mungkin mengatakan bahwa anak keduanya telah tewas secara mengerikan. Lenka tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya, atau reaksi kakaknya nanti.

Selama ini Lenka sudah berusaha menjadi anak yang baik. Mematuhi orang tua, tidak sering bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Apakah mereka semua akan menangis mengetahui Lenka meninggal? Apakah mereka semua dapat menerima kematian Lenka dengan mudah jika Lenka sendiri saja belum rela meninggalkan mereka?

Lenka sendiri sudah tak dapat mencium anyir darahnya sendiri. Kerumunan orang-orang perlahan membubarkan diri, lenyap bersama jenazahnya. Lenka sendirian, tak merasakan tanda-tanda malaikat maut yang menjemputnya juga. Belum juga terdengar tangisan orang yang merasa kehilangan.

Lenka ingin meraih bunga representasi afeksinya, namun tangannya yang transparan menembus bunga tersebut begitu saja. Lenka tahu bunga tersebut takkan sampai pada destinasinya. Seperti perasaan yang ia pendam, tak pernah sampai pada tujuan. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ... sedikit lagi untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Sedikit lagi Lenka bisa mencapai bangunan serba putih yang bahkan atapnya sudah terlihat dari sini.

Nakajima Gumiya. Lelaki yang menjadi destinasinya hari ini. Lelaki yang terpisah distansi setengah kilometer darinya, yang mungkin saat ini tengah menunggu. Kemarin, Lenka berjanji akan menemani Gumiya satu hari penuh, setelah Gumiya bercerita bahwa ia bosan di rumah sakit. Gumiya dan Lenka sudah mengenal sejak kecil, namun baru kali ini Gumiya meminta waktu Lenka satu hari penuh.

Lenka telah berkata pada Gumiya, bahwa ada suatu hal yang harus ia utarakan. Hal yang harus Gumiya ketahui. Lenka bertekad kuat bahwa ia akan menyatakannya hari ini, dengan sebuket bunga. Dengan kata demi kata yang telah ia rancang semalam. Dengan nyali demi nyali yang telah mati-matian ia kumpulkan.

Lenka seharusnya menyatakan cinta.

 _Tapi aku mati._

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Gumiya akan marah padanya. Apakah Gumiya mengumpat-umpat kesal saat Lenka belum datang meski jam yang ia janjikan sudah lewat. Apakah Gumiya akan menuduhnya macam-macam. Sejak Gumiya divonis terkena kanker otak beberapa tahun lalu, Gumiya menjadi sensitif sekali. Tak jarang Gumiya merasa kesal karena kesalahan kecil yang Lenka buat.

Tapi di samping semua itu, Lenka mencintai Gumiya apa adanya. Belasan tahun ia memendam rasa itu. Sekarang apa? Dengan reminisensi yang telah mereka rangkai selama ini, apakah Gumiya mau mengenangnya? Akankah Gumiya tertawa mengingat kenangan indah, dan meneteskan air mata saat menyadari Lenka tak mungkin kembali?

Gumiya selalu berkata pada Lenka tentang kematian yang terasa selalu mendekati Gumiya. Apakah Gumiya pernah menyangka bahwa Lenka yang akan meninggalkan Gumiya lebih dulu? Ada masa-masa di mana Gumiya benar-benar putus asa dan sudah membuat persiapan selamat tinggal pada Lenka dan keluarganya. Pernahkah Gumiya berpikir bahwa Lenka akan mendahului?

Lenka sendiri tak pernah menduga. Ia berpikir betapa sisa hidup Gumiya tinggal sedikit, betapa berdukanya ia nanti jika Gumiya meninggalkannya. Ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa hidup bahagia jika Gumiya tidak ada lagi di sisinya. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir, apakah Gumiya akan baik-baik saja seandainya Lenka yang pergi terlebih dahulu?

Kematian seseorang memang benar-benar tak terduga. Sekarang Lenka tak memiliki tujuan, tak ingin pulang karena tak tega melihat reaksi keluarganya. Tak ingin sekali lagi melihat jasadnya. Tak ingin pula meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah sakit karena sudah tak mampu ia menyatakan cinta.

Lenka mati, dan semuanya berakhir.

" _Gumiya, harusnya hari ini aku ada di sampingmu, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu."_

Tak ada seorang pun yang memberitahu Nakajima Gumiya bahwa Kagamine Lenka telah mati.

* * *

Gumiya menunggu, di atas ranjang dan semerbak khas rumah sakit, di samping tirai putih yang melambai-lambai berdansa bersama pawana.

Gumiya menunggu. Ia telah memohon satu hari penuh bersama Lenka, memohon waktu untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Ia sadar ada banyak sekali hal yang belum ia sampaikan pada Lenka, dan hari ini Gumiya berharap waktu satu hari cukup untuk mengucapkan semuanya.

Gumiya menunggu meski Lenka tak pernah datang. Padahal Gumiya telah merancang kata-kata. Kata-kata yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menyatakan cinta dan selamat tinggal. Gumiya merasa malaikat maut kian menghapus distansi, dan Gumiya tak ingin memiliki penyesalan.

Kagamine Lenka. Teman masa kecilnya, yang sering menjadi korban pelampiasan amarahnya. Kagamine Lenka yang setia ada di sisinya meski Gumiya tahu betapa menyebalkannya Gumiya. Kagamine Lenka yang tak pernah menghindar saat orang lain menyingkir dari eksistensi Gumiya.

Gumiya menyadari betapa ia belum pernah mengatakan terima kasih sekali pun.

Sejak dulu Gumiya sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lenka. Video kenangan, rekaman suara, surat-surat. Ia terlalu takut Lenka melupakannya. Meski mereka selalu melalui hari-hari bersama, tapi bukan tidak mungkin 'kan, kalau suatu hari Lenka merangkai kehidupan sendiri dan melupakan kenangan bersama Lenka? Oleh karena itu, Gumiya berusaha membuat sesuatu yang dapat membuat Lenka mengenangnya.

Tapi bagaimana jika Lenka menangis saat teringat masa-masa saat Gumiya masih ada? Apakah ia se-berharga itu untuk membuat air mata Lenka tumpah? Gumiya tak ingin membuat Lenka menangis, namun ia juga tak ingin dilupakan. Ia tak tahu mana yang lebih buruk.

Gumiya masih duduk di pinggir ranjang. Gema suara tangisan memenuhi ruangan. Ada ibunya yang tersungkur sambil tersedu, ada ayahnya yang berusaha menenangkan sang istri, dan ada adik perempuan Gumiya yang menangis histeris.

Gumiya berharap semoga otaknya masih dapat berputar untuk menghitung apakah ada penyesalan yang dimilikinya di dunia. Melihat tubuhnya sendiri terbaring dan ditutupi selimut, Gumiya dapat menginterpretasikannya sendiri.

 _Aku mati._

Penyesalan? Gumiya rasa ia sudah melengkapi semuanya. Ia sudah meminta maaf pada sang ibu dan ayah. Mereka sudah berkata bahwa Gumiya sudah cukup membanggakan dan itu cukup melegakan Gumiya. Adiknya, Gumi, sudah berkata bahwa ia bahagia memiliki kakak bernama Nakajima Gumiya. Mereka bilang mereka akan merelakan sepenuhnya agar Gumiya bisa terlelap tenang di alam sana.

Tapi, Kagamine Lenka ...

Hari ini. Gumiya mengira, kalau saja ia bertahan sedikit lagi, mungkin Lenka akan datang. Kalau saja malaikat maut tak terburu-buru dan mau bersabar sedikit saja, mungkin Gumiya akan sempat mengatakan cinta. Kalau saja Lenka tidak terlambat ...

Tapi Gumiya tak menyalahkan Lenka. Gumiya tahu ia mungkin saja tak sepenting itu di mata Lenka, jadi Lenka tak ingin repot-repot terburu-buru. Mungkin saja Gumiya sedemikian sepelenya bagi Lenka. Kalau begitu, Gumiya jadi bertanya-tanya, mungkin saja lebih baik kalau Gumiya tak menyatakan cinta? Karena toh Lenka datang terlambat. Gumiya merasa kurang dihargai.

Namun, meski dengan tubuh transparan dan menembus entitas di sekitar, Gumiya menunggu.

Meski satu sisi di hatinya sudah putus asa dn berpikir cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi satu sisi masih mengharapkan kedatangan Lenka. Lenka berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia utarakan. Mungkinkah Lenka datang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengurangi penyesalan Gumiya?

Gumiya menunggu, hingga kamar itu kosong dan sunyi. Lenka tak pernah datang.

Gumiya mati, dan semuanya berakhir.

" _Lenka, harusnya hari ini kau datang, dan kau akan mendengarku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu."_

Tak ada seorang pun yang memberitahu Kagamine Lenka bahwa Nakajima Gumiya sudah mati.

 _(Mereka mati, dengan penyesalan masing-masing, dengan afeksi yang tetap terkubur dengan jasad tiada sukma. Tiada seorang pun tahu apakah alam lain masih berbaik hati menyatukan mereka)_


	12. trickery of an angel

**trickery of an angel**

 **Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** LGBT issue. Kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Ada dua jenis orang.

Orang pertama adalah mereka yang berjalan di dalam sebuah garis, kadang rela membunuh dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mengikuti ke mana pun arus membawa. Sementara yang lain adalah mereka yang memutuskan untuk berjalan di arah yang terbalik. Langkah mereka lebih pelan karena orang-orang menjegalnya berkali-kali.

"Kamu yang mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kamu orang yang gimana—antara berani jadi dirimu sendiri atau yang ngikutin arus?"

Dulu, di waktu yang terlampau jauh sekali, seorang senior pernah bertanya seperti itu.

Rin ingat, waktu itu senja dan dia masih duduk di tahun pertama sekoah menengah. Masih dengan baju seragam yang kebesaran dan tingkah kikuk khas anak yang masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru, Rin berdiri di atap. Di sampingnya ada Meiko, seniornya. Potongan rambut pendek serta caranya melanggar peraturan dengan mengenakan celana olahraga di balik rok pendek membuat dunia tahu bahwa gadis itu anak yang tomboi.

Mereka menatap ke arah matahari yang pelan-pelan tenggelam.

Rin ingat waktu itu hari terakhir musim semi, karena udara sore itu tidak lembap dan justru semakin hangat. Musim panas sudah di depan mata.

"Aku … tidak tahu." Adalah jawaban yang Rin beri atas pertanyaan Meiko kala itu. Sebuah jawaban yang memang menunjukkan kejujuran. Ketidaktahuan. Ketidakyakinan. Ketakutan.

"Mungkin…. Nanti."

"Nanti?"

"Aku belum … benar-benar memikirkan soal itu."

Meiko hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, senyum yang seolah-olah menyatakan simpati. Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir di situ. Mungkin. Itu sudah terjadi lama sekali dan Rin bukan anak yang senang mengingat-ingat hal yang sudah lalu.

Rin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah konversasi itu. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana waktu itu dirinya bisa ada di atap sekolah, berbincang dengan senior yang kelasnya terpaut jarak dua tahun di atasnya tersebut. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana semua itu bermula—mengapa Meiko tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai pilihan.

Rin masih terlalu muda untuk pertanyaan seperti itu. _Iya, 'kan?_

Lain kali, Rin berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin lain kali, ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Meiko. Nanti, ketika ia sudah lebih dewasa dan pandangannya tidak lagi diliputi ketakutan. Suatu hari, ketika Rin sudah memutuskan bahwa ia mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, mungkin Rin akan bisa menjawabnya; apakah ia akan tetap mengikuti ke mana orang-orang berjalan, atau apakah ia akan memilih jalannya sendiri.

Mungkin satu—bukan, tiga atau lima tahun lagi. Tidak terlalu lama. Siapa pun bisa menunggu.

Rin terus-menerus berpikir demikian.

Hingga waktu terus berlalu. Kemudian, pada dua puluh satu Februari malam, tepat ketika musim dingin sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk hengkang, kabar itu datang menghampiri Rin.

Tentang Meiko yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan seutas tali.

* * *

Ini masih jauh dari puncak musim dingin, namun embusan anginnya membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai tembus ke pori-pori.

Menyatu bersama para pelalu lalang yang menunggu lampu hijau penyebrang jalan menyala, Kagamine Rin menyembunyikan hidung ke balik syal. Uap putih berebut keluar dari mulut setiap kali ia menarik napas.

Diketuk-ketukkannya ujung sepatu bot kulitnya, tanpa perlu merasa terlalu peduli dengan salju yang mungkin akan menempel di ujung sepatu botnya dan merusak warna cokelatnya yang indah. Ia melakukan ini terus-menerus, seiring detik-detik berlalu. Sebuah gestur yang selalu gadis itu lakukan saat terpaksa harus menunggu, sementara ia berada dalam sebuah urgensi.

Sambil terus menanti lampu hijau berpendar, Rin mengepalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantel. Ia tidak mengenakan sarung tangan dan suhu yang terjun bebas begitu menyiksanya.

Sudah lama Rin menolak untuk keluar pada malam musim gugur ataupun musim dingin. Dingin—tentu saja. Dan ia tidak terlalu menyukainya. Dia mungkin dilahirkan di negara yang punya empat musim—yang lucu, ia juga lahir di bulan Desember, waktu di mana suhu sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terjun ke titik beku— tapi bukan berarti ia bisa berdamai dengan hawa dingin di sini.

Kalau mau bicara fakta, ia bahkan selalu menolak undangan teman-temannya yang mengajak pergi di suatu malam pada musim dingin. Tidak peduli apakah itu tawaran makan olahan kaki babi di salah satu tempat makan favorit Rin, atau hanya sekedar duduk di kedai pinggir jalan sambil minum teh hijau hangat dan menggigit beberapa iris daging asap. Gadis itu lebih senang ada di kamarnya. Duduk sambil makan sup hangat sisa kemarin dan menonton televisi. Akan tetapi, malam ini ia membuat pengecualian.

" _Aku dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo dan aku tahu Kakak juga sedang di sana sekarang. Bisa bertemu sebentar sebelum kau berangkat lagi?"_

Rin merapatkan bibir hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis ketika mengingat e-mail yang ia kirim siang tadi. Lucu mengingat bagaimana akhirnya ia berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya dan menghubungi Leon, kakak laki-lakinya.

Leon. Saat Rin mendengar nama itu, benaknya langsung memunculkan imej seorang pria yang memiliki visualisasi nyaris sama dengannya. Berambut pirang seperti jerami kering, serta berkulit layaknya susu. Matanya berwarna hijau, selayaknya daun segar yang baru ditetesi embun. Menyejukkan, menenangkan. Berbeda dengan milik Rin yang biru gelap—seperti warna yang terdapat di laut yang tak kelihatan dasarnya.

Sudah enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Selain karena satu-dua hal yang membuat Rin memutuskan untuk menghindarinya sementara, juga karena Leon sendiri tengah disibukkan oleh rutinitas pekerjaan. Proyek pembangunan jembatan ataupun gedung-gedung pencakar langit kelihatannya tidak akan habis dalam waktu dekat.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Rin. Yah. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang kebanggaan orangtuanya sejak dulu. Prestasinya gemilang, mulai dari sekolah hingga ke universitas. Bahkan setelah lulus pun, ia tidak perlu repot menyebar lamaran pekerjaan karena sebuah perusahaan arsitektur di Melbourne sudah menyediakannya tempat.

Dia sempurna dan tanpa cela. Beda dengan Rin yang mesti berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

Balasan dari kakaknya Rin terima dalam selang waktu satu jam, tepat ketika kereta yang Rin tumpangi dari Ikebukuro mulai melaju. Isinya menyatakan persetujuan serta waktu dan tempat pertemuan mereka. Lobi sebuah hotel.

Sebetulnya, Rin baru akan mengusulkan nama tempat temu mereka—sebuah kafe yang berlokasi tak jauh dari stasiun. Tapi, karena kakaknya sedang menginap di hotel tersebut dan akan segera berangkat lagi ke Australia tengah malam nanti, Rin pun mengurungkan niat.

Di akhir e-mail-nya, Leon secara mengejutkan menanyakan tentang Rin. "Kukira bumi sudah menelanmu bulat-bulat!" Begitu yang pria itu tulis. Rin mau tak mau tersenyum membacanya.

Yah, kakaknya tidak pernah berubah. Dulu ataupun sekarang. Dia tetap orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Satu lagi hal yang membuat dia semakin tidak bercela.

(dan Rin paham, sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kakaknya.)

Saat lampu bagi pejalan kaki berubah hijau, Rin segera menyebrang bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Dia mengambil langkah panjang-panjang, bergegas akibat waktu temu yang semakin dekat. Beberapa anak rambutnya berlompatan karena langkahnya terburu-buru. Ia mengabaikan semua itu dan hanya sesekali menyelipkan beberapa helai ke belakang telinga jika dirasa mulai mengganggu pandangan.

Jalanan Tokyo malam ini padat akan pejalan kaki. Kendaraan berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya demi menghindari licin yang ditimbulkan salju tipis. Toko-toko di pinggir jalan penuh dengan ornamen natal. Hijau dan merah dan ada juga _mistletoe_. Sedikit percikan warna-warni di tengah kusam musim dingin.

Rin menatapi sejenak gedung-gedung yang menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di tanah Tokyo. Mereka berdiri, menjulang begitu tinggi seolah berlomba-lomba lebih dahulu mencapai langit. Pijaran lampu neon berwarna-warni yang terdapat pada mereka membelah semesta malam dengan sentuhan teramat sangat angkuh.

Dia merapatkan mantel, menghela napas pendek. Memutuskan bahwa ia tidak menyukai gedung-gedung itu. Tidak pernah. Meskipun orang-orang ramai menghias mereka dengan segunung ornamen natal yang terlihat menyenangkan, atau bahkan setelah waktu-waktu yang sudah banyak berlalu sekalipun.

Rin tidak pernah menyukai gedung-gedung di Tokyo. Dia bahkan membenci kota itu sendiri. Benci sekali.

Karena ini adalah tempatnya dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Karena di sini ia melalui masa kecilnya yang tak menyenangkan. Karena di sini ada banyak pengkhianatan, penolakan, pengabaian, kehilangan, dan sakit hati. Terlalu banyak hingga setiap tikungan di tempat ini mungkin bisa mewakili satu cerita.

Tokyo, bagi Rin, tak lebih dari sebuah memoar dari masa lalunya yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sebuah album besar yang ingin ia bakar habis, hingga hanya menyisakan abu.

Rin menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, merapikan helaian berisi pigmen pirang yang sempat berantakan diterpa angin malam. Memastikan penampilannya masih rapi, sebelum memasuki lobi hotel.

Ini adalah kali pertama Rin datang ke tempat ini. Dan, kalau boleh jujur, Rin merasa agak sedikit kikuk karenanya. Kebiasaan sejak kecilnya datang lagi. Kekikukan dan sifat pemalu yang dulu membuat teman-teman Rin senang menjadikannya bahan lelucon.

Rin menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak, Rin. Kau sudah bukan anak cengeng lagi. Ada banyak hal yang sudah kau lewati. Kau lebih baik dari siapapun, Rin, dan kau tahu itu_.

Ia mengangkat kepala, menemukan lobi dengan interior sederhana yang hangat. Suasana lobi lumayan lengang dengan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung dan pegawai. Resepsionis tampak tengah melayani sepasang tamu yang datang beberapa menit lebih dulu sebelum Rin. Ada sebuah koper berukuran sedang di samping mereka. Turis, mungkin.

Matanya berlari, mengamati seisi lobi. Mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ditemui. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dalam sepersekian detik saat ia menemukan sosok Leon di salah satu sofa—duduk sembari menjalin kedua telapak tangannya di depan lutut. Tatapan serius ke keramik di bawahnya, seperti ada ribuan teka-teki yang menarik di sana. Sama sekali tidak ada indikasi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyadari kehadiran Rin.

Dengan sebuah tarikan napas, ia mendekati pria itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tali tas dengan lebih erat, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah kakak laki-lakinya tersebut akan mengenalinya.

"Maaf." Rin merasakan dirinya gemetar saat Leon menoleh padanya, namun ia buru-buru tersenyum untuk menyamarkan semuanya. "Di sini kosong?"

"Ya."

Kelegaan serta-merta menjalari tubuh Rin. Kakaknya kelihatan acuh tak acuh. Jelas sekali tidak menyadari dirinya.

"Terima kasih." Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Leon, melipat kaki untuk menyamankan diri. "Menunggu seseorang?"

"Adikku."

Jawaban yang ia terima begitu singkat, namun Rin mendapati dirinya tersenyum simpul. Tatapannya menghangat. Ada perasaan senang mengetahui kakaknya memang benar-benar menunggunya. "Salju mulai turun di luar."

"Ya," jawab Leon setelah memberi anggukan singkat. "Mungkin dia terjebak di stasiun karena itu."

Sebuah pemakluman. Rin tahu kakaknya orang yang menghargai waktu. Dan ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu pertemuan mereka. Rin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan Leon belajar menolerir keterlambatan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Leon bertanya di detik berikutnya. "Menunggu seseorang?"

Rin mengangguk, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pacar?"

"Bukan," jawab Rin, tertawa kecil hanya untuk membuat suasana lebih cair. "Hanya … seseorang yang sudah lama tidak kutemui."

Leon menggumam kecil atas jawaban Rin. "Hm. Aku dan adikku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mungkin … lima atau enam tahun?"

Rin melihat pandangan Leon yang seperti sedang mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengan adiknya. Berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa pun, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya kenapa Leon bisa tidak bertemu dengan adiknya dalam frekuensi selama itu.

"Aku pergi ke luar negeri setahun sebelum dia lulus sekolah. Lalu, sebelum aku sempat pulang, tahu-tahu dia mengirimiku e-mail bahwa ia mencari pekerjaan di luar Tokyo—entah ke mana. Mulai dari sana, aku kesulitan menghubungi dia. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku meninggalkannya sendiri dengan ayah."

Rin meletupkan tawa kecil. Setengahnya hanya untuk menempelkan kesan sopan, setengahnya lagi karena merasa lucu mendapati Leon yang pelan-pelan meluberkan sedikit kisahnya.

Apa yang Leon katakan tidak sepenuhnya betul, sebenarnya. Tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan salah. Salah satu alasannya meninggalkan Tokyo adalah untuk menghindari ayahnya. Pria itu adalah makhluk paling pemarah dan Rin benci setiap kali mereka terjebak dalam pertengkaran. Lagi dan lagi. Akibatnya, begitu lulus, Rin segera mengepaki barang-barangnya. Hengkang dari rumah. Dan imbas dari pelarian dirinya terhadap sang ayah adalah ia juga mesti menghindari kakaknya. Karena ia tak mau kakaknya menelpon ayah dan memberitahu di mana Rin berada.

Konversasi di antara mereka berlanjut terus dengan topik-topik yang general. Leon semakin terlihat santai, meski terlihat jelas masih menjaga batasan terhadap Rin, menganggap bahwa mereka berdua masihlah orang asing. Rin tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Ia senang melihat bagaimana kakaknya bicara. Masih tetap ramah dan supel seperti dulu. Hanya mata Leon yang Rin dapati berbeda. Ada sorot kelelahan dan banyak tekanan di sana. Mereka menggelayut, berkawan dengan kantung mata yang entah sejak kapan dimiliki pria itu. Dan juga kebiasaan baru Leon memegangi jari manis kirinya, seolah-olah merindukan sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama ada di sana.

"Kau habis bercerai?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Rin, membuat dirinya sendiri terkesiap akibat ketidaksopanannya dan buru-buru meminta maaf.

Leon tertawa pelan. "Tak apa. Orang-orang di Australia juga suka bertanya begitu. Kau tahu, mereka lebih blak-blakan— _straightforward_. Aku sudah terbiasa." Jeda sejenak. Rin menangkap ada ekspresi pahit yang muncul di wajah Leon, meskipun hanya muncul samar dan sekelebat saja. "Dan, ya, aku baru bercerai."

Rin, mau tak mau, menatap Leon dengan ekspresi simpati yang tulus. Tentu saja, dia tahu kakaknya sudah pernah menikah. Tiga tahun lalu. Kabar menggembirakan itu dikirimkan lewat e-mail beserta pertanyaan, di mana Rin berada kini. Rin membalas e-mail itu dengan ucapan selamat serta do'a supaya pernikahan kakaknya bertahan lama dan mengabaikan sisanya. Kini, usia Leon baru tiga puluh dua, dan ia sudah menjadi duda.

Tawa kecil kembali pecah, dan Rin tidak mengerti, kenapa kakaknya masih bisa tertawa ketika sedang membahas pernikahannya yang kandas.

"Tidak perlu menatapku begitu."

"Cuma tidak menyangka. Kau masih muda."

"Yah, mungkin itu juga salah satu kesalahanku," Leon mengembangkan senyum. Kali ini kelihatan sedikit lebih melankolis. "Aku masih terlalu muda waktu menikah. Masih terlalu terburu-buru. Mungkin nanti, aku akan melarang adikku untuk menikah muda."

Leon tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Rin juga. Tapi tawa gadis itu jauh lebih singkat, karena ia kemudian kembali menggigir bibir bawahnya, terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju," kata Rin.

Leon menatap Rin, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan apa pun yang ingin gadis pirang itu katakan.

"Menikah muda tidak selalu berakhir dengan perceraian, tahu. Aku akan tunjukkan itu." Rin merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas. "Untukmu."

Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Leon kebingungan atas maksud Rin yang tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan secarik undangan padanya. Tangannya menerima, hanya sebatas karena refleks. "Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Undangan ini?" Leon mengacungkan kertas yang baru saja ia terima. Bingung. "Kita baru ngobrol sepuluh menit dan kau sudah mengundangku? Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu!"

Gadis itu terdiam. Jemari Rin saling menautkan diri satu sama-lain. Kepercayaan diri yang beberapa menit lalu muncul, kini perlahan-lahan surut. Konversasi ini mulai memasuki tahap yang berbahaya, Rin tahu itu. Delapan tahun yang lalu, tepat di waktu Rin masihlah remaja di tahun pertama sekolah menengah, Meiko, seniornya, sudah pernah memberitahu tentang hal ini.

Ada saatnya orang lain tahu tentangmu, begitu yang pernah ia katakan. Bahwa ia tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi. Bahwa suatu saat, ia harus segera memutuskan.

Ada dua jenis orang.

Orang pertama adalah mereka yang berjalan di dalam sebuah garis, kadang rela membunuh dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mengikuti ke mana pun arus membawa. Sementara yang lain adalah mereka yang memutuskan untuk berjalan di arah yang terbalik. Langkah mereka lebih pelan karena orang-orang menjegalnya berkali-kali.

" _Kamu yang mana?"_

Waktu Meiko bertanya seperti itu, Rin tahu bahwa gadis tomboi itu sudah lama memilih jalannya sendiri. Bahwa ia memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri—meski itu artinya ia mesti berjalan terbalik dari orang-orang. Mungkin itu sebabnya Meiko tidak peduli terhadap omongan orang lain yang menggunjingkan bagaimana caranya berpakaian, berjalan, dan bicara di balik punggungnya.

Sejak awal, Meiko tahu bahwa ini sulit. Orang-orang tidak akan menerimanya dengan mudah. Semua orang akan mengabaikannya. Bahkan gadis yang ia sukai. Dan Meiko menangis karena hal ini—meskipun dia melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi, di sudut sekolah yang tak terjangkau, dan selalu terlihat sekokoh batu karang setiap kali Rin bertemu dengannya. Tapi Meiko terbukti tidak sekuat itu, 'kan?

Kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin berakhir menggantung dirinya di kamar. Membuat Rin terpaku sejenak kala itu. Semakin ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika Leon, kakaknya tersayang, mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi kamu nggak bisa diam terus. Maksudku, ya ampun, lihat kamu sekarang!" Adalah yang dikatakan Kaito, kawan baik Rin sekaligus pemilik sebuah bar di Ikebukuro, tiga tahun lalu, tepat ketika Leon mengiriminya berita tentang pernikahannya.

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi—ia melakukan ini terlalu sering ketika sedang cemas. Dia tahu akhirnya harus mengatakannya. Sejak awal, ini adalah tujuannya datang menemui Leon. Bukan hal lain.

Pada akhirnya, ia memandang kakaknya. Jemarinya masih saling bertautan akibat cemas, tapi Rin mengabaikannya.

Ditatapnya pria yang telah bertahun-tahun tidak ia lihat. Mulai dari rambut pirangnya, sepasang mata hijau, serta bibir yang nyaris setiap waktu selalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum hangat. Rin memerintahkan otaknya untuk mengingat itu semua.

"Ya ampun, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku? Apa kau lupa padaku?"

"…?"

"Aku yang mengirimimu e-mail tadi siang, Kak."

Sebuah jeda menggantung yang menyesakkan.

"… Len?"

Dia menguatkan diri ketika melihat bagaimana sinar keterkejutan dan jijik mengusir tatapan ramah dan senyum menyenangkan sang kakak. Membuatnya teringat pada masa-masa dulu—di mana hanya ada dia dan baju-baju serta aksesoris perempuan yang ia suka.

Lalu ada juga ayahnya—pria besar dengan tangan-tangan yang kokoh dan kasar. Ayahnya yang jijik dan murka atas keadaan dirinya yang berbeda. Ayahnya yang tidak terima anak laki-laki bungsunya berdandan layaknya wanita.

Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Seperti ada ribuan anak panah yang menusuk dada dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi Rin—Len tidak peduli.

Bukannya ia hidup bertahan untuk hari ini? Hanya untuk menjelaskan pada kakaknya tentang alasan kepergiannya selama ini. Dan alasan itu adalah karena Len bukan lagi adik kecil yang kakaknya ingat dulu. Len bahkan sudah mengubur dalam-dalam namanya, menggantinya dengan Rin. Sama seperti bagaimana ia mengganti kemeja-kemeja di dalam lemari pakaian dengan rok-rok mini yang lucu. Sama seperti bagaimana ia mengganti jati dirinya dengan membayar sejumlah biaya operasi.

Len sudah melalui banyak hal.

Dia tidak akan jatuh lagi hanya karena ini.

Dia tidak akan berakhir sama dengan Meiko.

"Apa kabar, Kakak…?" pertanyaannya dijawab oleh suara langkah kaki dan sosok Leon yang beranjak pergi. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Undangan yang tadi diberi, dibiarkan jatuh ke lantai dingin. Terinjak langkah _bellboy_ yang tengah mengangkat koper pengunjung yang baru datang.

Len tersenyum, pahit.

Mulai dari sekarang, semuanya tidak akan pernah berjalan sama.


End file.
